Bringing Down the House Too
by Svendances
Summary: Steph has moved to Australia with her miriad of children and finds that she cannot escape the past no matter what but the future is just as unavoidable! What a brain scrambler. Guaranteed to screw with my mind!
1. Meet The Family

Bringing Down the House Too Chapter One 

"Hide your eyes and count to ten. Ready or not, I'm gonna find you again and again and again and again."

Never have truer words been sung than in this song by Hi-5. Why? Well, the simple answer would be that men never give up, but if I were going to give you the simple answer I wouldn't be here, telling my story, because, quite frankly, my story would be over already. No, I need to tell you the entire story from start to finish through the glories of flashbacks.

Now here I was in my regular uniform of jeans and a stretchy top scrubbing the hallway floor where the kids had tracked mud through (though where they found mud in this drought I haven't a clue) with Hi-5 blaring from the living room where my youngest child sat colouring in.

Frankly I would be happy to see the back of Hi-5; they were always so perky and energetic.

Everything was going just fine, if you excluded my raging headache, the man in the doorway to the kitchen that only I could see and the fact that it was almost noon and I had not yet eaten anything.

"You know," he said, "There is such a thing as food and if you eat it you'll actually function better."

I did not spare a moment to look at him, instead just telling him to piss off. Luckily for me he wasn't an angry spirit.

He chuckled at that and leaned against the doorframe. "I guess that means you're not hungry."

I sighed and brushed a few wispy curls out of my eyes. "You know what?" I asked him getting rather frustrated. "I'm sick of you always hanging around commenting on everything I say and do. Just pass over already!"

"I'm not always around," the very familiar man said, "I'm only here when you need me."

"When I need you?!" I screamed. "I don't need you! All you do is make my life a living hell! You're driving me crazy! Right now, for example, I'm practically yelling at myself; nobody else can see you!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Maybe you should start living your life then."

"What do you mean live my life? What does it look like I'm doing? I have five kids and a husband who love me and I try to do what's best for the family and keep things in tiptop shape so that any mistakes are easily fixed. I live my life, just because it's not the life you envisioned for me doesn't mean it's not a life!"

"Suit yourself, but the dreams aren't going to go away if ignore them. If anything they'll just intensify."

"I liked you a lot more when you were Mr Silent-Man-of-Mystery. You talk too much now."

"I could be silent, but that won't help your situation. You need to forget about the could-have-beens and the what ifs and start living here and now." He crouched down in front of me, so close I could have reached out and touched him, but I knew better that to do so. "Stop dwelling in the past."

I glared at him. "But what if-"

He held up a hand to silence me. "Eliminated the what ifs." And he was gone, poof, disappeared, vanished, nowhere to be found, departed.

Well hell, as if my life wasn't complicated enough, now I was receiving psychological advice from ghosts!

"Cupcake, are you sure you're okay? You haven't touched your meatloaf. After Elexus put so much effort into making it you're not gonna eat it?" Joe was balancing four-year-old Nathaniel on one knee trying in vain to get him to eat at least some of his dinner, but Nathaniel had this thing about not eating when I wasn't eating, (it was only at dinner time mind you) That damned kid was too observant for his own good.

"I'm just not hungry, sorry." I don't know why I was apologising to him, its not lie it was affecting him… well, okay; it was because he was the one trying to get food into the kid.

"Could you at least take a few bites?" he asked pleadingly, inclining his head to the struggling child.

"It's okay, Mum," Elexus assured me, "If you're not hungry you don't have to eat it." I don't think she quite grasped the situation, but it was sweet of her nonetheless.

Nodding, I cut a piece of loaf into bites size cubes and slipped a piece into my mouth. Slowly, I chewed, but it wasn't enough to fool Nathaniel, so I swallowed and took another bite. Finally, Nathaniel allowed Joe to fork some of his own meatloaf into his mouth.

An hour later Nathaniel and Kegan were asleep in bed and the girls were in their respective room s finishing their homework or studying or whatever.

Joe was strict about bedtimes. Six-year-old Kegan and four year old Nathaniel were in bed by seven o'clock every night. While the twins, Elizabeth and Jocelyn (twelve) and Elexus (sixteen) had a bedtime of eight-fifteen. The kids were fine with this as it was the way they have been brought up their entire lives.

Meanwhile I was at the kitchen, my hands submerged in the warm soapy water as I finished the dishes.

Upon entering, Joe, having just finished explaining the importance of math to Elizabeth and Jocelyn, picked up a tea towel and started drying. "What's wrong?" he asked, not bothering to strike up a casual conversation first to lull me into a false sense of security, like he usually did.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just, I don't know, tired I guess."

He watched me for a few minutes, forgetting about the dishes. "He's back isn't he?" Joe asked

Knowing that I knew he knew I knew exactly what he was talking about, I was forced to admit the truth. "He is, but it's not that. Lately I've been having these-."

"Dreams," Joe supplied dully before I could finish. "Of all different scenarios as to what might have happened if you had done something differently, or if you had prevented a certain event. Cupcake, I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, everything is how it was intended to be. The kids are healthy, I have a steady income that covers all our expenses and we're together; that's all that matters."

"He said something today that got to me," I said, wiping my hands on the tea towel he was now hold at his side and leaning against the sink. "He told me that he only hung around when I needed him." I was still a bit confused about the whole conversation and this was made known through the furrow in my brow and the frown in my lips. "He told me to stop dwelling in the past. And I started to reply but he cut me off by telling me I should eliminate the what ifs… My dreams lately have been about what might have been, had he not gone after the stupid bastard." I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. Something tells me there's more to his death than what was in the papers. I need more details."

Joe's arms surrounded my slight form, his way of letting me know everything was going to turn out okay. I guess he was reading more into the situation than I was. "I'll see what I can do," he whispered into my hair.

"Aw, ain't that sweet…" I glanced over Joe's shoulder and sure enough there was Ranger sitting calmly at the table I had recently cleared.

"Oh shut up," I whispered.

"What was that Steph?" Joe asked pulling away slightly with concern.

"Nothing," I told him. "I think I might turn in."

Joe kissed my forehead. "I'll be up in a few minutes.

"Steph? God I haven't heard for you in… wow, it must have been at least-."

"Seven years," I interjected. It was the next day and I had decided that in order to get all the facts of that fateful incident almost eight years ago I had to go straight to his right hand man. It had taken a good three hours to get to him (his 'receptionist' didn't want to put me through to him and wasn't answering his mobile. Eventually I got her to tell him that I was Stephanie Plum and I need to talk to him urgently. It worked). Now that I had him on the phone, however, I was unsure of how to go about getting the information.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" h asked pleasantly.

Well, here goes, right down to business. "I need some information."

"And…?" he prompted.

"And you're the only one who can give it to me."

_  
Elexus's POV_

He stood close. So close that had any school administrator walked past bot our asses would have been sitting in detention every afternoon until we graduated. His hands slid up my abdomen under my immaculate crisp white school shirt. He stopped when he reached my bra and just let his hands rest there as he deepened the kiss.

Okay, so I, Elexus Morelli, was probably the last person anyone would have suspected of making out behind T-huts, but hey, that's what made it so easy. I was your typical shy overachiever with a position n the student council and a secured placement as school captain for next year. In fact, that last point was exactly what had brought me to this secluded area of the school during break. Zaniel, my boyfriend (whom nobody knows about), had declared that celebrations were in order.

I ground my hips against him and he moaned, which in turn made me moan. His tongue made a pass over my teeth as I grasped his tie in an effort to stay upright. I could feel his hard… chest… beneath his clothes.

I broke the kiss with a sudden gasp.

"What is it?" Zaniel asked slowly retracting his hands.

"I was supposed to meet with Emily to help her stud for her exam. I'm sorry, I'll see you tonight." Straightening my shirt I picked up book bag and hurried back around the building, heading in the direction of the window.

The window was the area of the school that used to be the queuing area for the tuckshop but was now just a wall with roller half doors and an adjoining wall that had absolutely no purpose what so ever other than holding a single window that did nothing as both sides of the window were outside.

"I am so sorry I'm late." I apologised upon arriving, back to my shy innocence act (or was the rebel thing an act?) "Mrs Russel stopped me on my way out of the classroom to congratulate me and you know her, once she starts you can't get away."

Emily, my year eight buddy, looked up from the notes she was studying. "It's okay," she assured me. "I didn't expect you straight away anyway. You needed to hand that Ancient History assignment in, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I did that this morning, thankfully. I would never have been able to get it in on time after Mrs Russel stopped me."

Emily looked at me in awe. "Wow, I wish I was as organised as you," she exclaimed. "You're always on top of everything. And your grades! I wouldn't be able to achieve anything like that in a million years."

I blushed slightly at the comment, even though I wasn't embarrassed or anything like that, a unique talent I had acquired at the age of seven. "Don't, you'll embarrass me."

"Sorry, I just really admire you." Her eyes were downcast.

"Okay, lets get down to business." I took he notes off her and started quizzing. After about ten minutes the whole group had turned up and everyone was congratulating me, unfortunately, this put Emily's study on hold. "Guys, please, I'm trying to help Emily study for her music exam this afternoon. We'll talk about everything tonight, I promise."

"Tonight?" Sasha asked not even looking up from her own studies; her final exam was in ten minutes and she didn't have a clue about anything to do with expressionism. "What's tonight?"

"Everyone laughed. "Lex's congratulatory bash. We've been planning it for weeks," Penny explained patiently as she closed her own book. She was only here because her mother didn't trust her at home alone during the day, everyone else had either just finished an exam or was about to go into one.

Emily looked a little confused. "You only found out this morning, how could have-."

"If she didn't get it, we were going to burn the banner and bag out whoever did get it," Penny said simply.

When I arrived home and hour later I found my mother fast asleep in my brother Nathaniel's bed, and Nathaniel on the floor colouring in.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked him. "You're supposed to be having the nap, not Mummy, what did you do to her."

"I colour," he said innocently holding up his crayons and book.

"I can see that," I told him, "Why don't you come down to the kitchen so I can keep an eye on you while Mummy sleeps?"

I lead Nathaniel by the hand down the stairs to the kitchen where I started on the preparations for that evening's function. By the time Mum was up it was two o'clock and I had sticked carrots and celery, mixed the dips and was starting on the coleslaw. Yes I was quite the domestic goddess.

"What are you doing home?" Mum yawned pouring herself a cup of coffee and taking up residence in the seat across from my brother.

"Duh, exam block. I only have to be at school if I have an exam. I had an exam this morning and now I'm home. I don't have another exam until Tuesday."

"Uh huh." She didn't sound too pleased to be stuck with me at home on Monday, but I'm sure she'll get over it. "So what are you doing there?" she asked indicating to the big bowl and the bottle of coleslaw dressing I had on the bench, as if it wasn't obvious what I was doing.

"Mum, you haven't forgotten about tonight have you?" I glared at her pointedly, although it wasn't heart felt. I knew that she'd had a lot on her mind lately.

"Oh crap, your birthday! I totally forgot! I'm so sor-."

"My birthday was three months ago. I'm talking about a party to celebrate a very special event that took place today at school regarding next year." I spoke slowly so that she could catch every word, but when I finished her face was blank. Why me? I bet I'm the only overachiever whose mother could not remember the reason for a party which is being held at her own house and thrown by her own daughter. "School Captain MUM! I'm in! I am the head honcho of the student body for next year!!"

Her face brightened. "That's great, sweet cheeks. What time is the party?"

"My friends will be turning up at five, their families are turning up at six and Dad won't be here until seven to cook the snake and snags, he has a stake out shift until six thirty over at boganville."

"Snake and snags?" Being born in America, Mum still hadn't caught on to the Aussie slang after, what, seven years of living here? It was rather embarrassing at times.

"Steak and sausages, mum, try to keep up." I put my carrot down and looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I found out some news on an old friend this morning," she said slowly, as if measuring each word. "In a way it's good news, but in another…" she trailed off, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"What happened?" I asked quietly. Dad had always told me that it was better to talk about things that evoked emotion (I think he my have been a psychiatrist in a previous life.)

Mum sniffed loudly and I noticed that Nathaniel had stopped colouring in and was watching her intently. "Do you remember Uncle Ric?" she asked me.


	2. Something's Up

**Chapter Two Joe's POV**

_I know what you're all thinking... at least, i like to think i know what you're thinking... anyway, this chapter gives a little bit of information as to the Uncle Ric thing, however, you'll have to wait for my next update to get the full story. Hopefully it won't take as long this time, it's just i haven't had the opportunity to get on the computer. Stupid siblings! So here it is, hopefully i don't confuse you._

**Joe's POV**

When I arrived home at seven that night I found my daughters party in full swing. I guess that meant she got school captain.

The house, of course, was empty. This being Australia, parties were usually held in the open air and consisted of what they referred to as 'snake and snags on the barbie' otherwise known as steak and sausages cooked on an outdoor grill.

I sought out my eldest daughter, intending to simply congratulate her on her captaincy position, but when I saw her with all her friends my embarrassing father gene kicked in and I was compelled to grab her in a big bear hug and plant a big sloppy kiss on cheek before telling her how proud I was of her. Cruel I know, but it was irresistible.

On the back porch (veranda as my children and their friends often correct me) I found my darling wife with what appeared to be all of Lex's friends' parents. The joy of it all! Sigh

They were all grinning at me as I approached. "That was down right nasty," said one of the mothers, Carol, I think her name was.

"If that were my daughter she'd have sucker punched me for even thinking about doing something like that." That was Harold, I think. Sasha's father? No, Penny's. God, why did she have to have so many friends?

"I suppose I should get started on those sausages," I said merrily, planting a kiss on my wife's lips and ruffling both of my sons' hair. "They're not gonna cook themselves."

As I started up the grill ("Barbeque, Dad, not grill") all the men seemed to gravitate in my direction figuring that now that the male host was here they could now indulge in some guy talk instead of sitting quietly by their wives sides listening to all the girly things.

"Steph's looking a lot better than when I last saw her," Harold told me, except with the Australian dialect it sounded more like, 'Steph's lookin' a lot bettering whena last sawer.' The glories of the Australian accent.

"Yeah, I noticed," I replied. "She wasn't too good last night, but she seems to have recovered a lot today."

"What's going on with her?" Kevin, Sasha's father asked.

By now we were all leaning against the railing of the porch (veranda) beer in hand as I tended to the sausages. "It's a really sensitive matter, she prefers not to tell people about it," I said, unsure of how else to phrase it.

"Oh," they grunted in unison.

We all watched my wife some more as she engaged in an animated discussion about something that happened at the supermarket the previous day and I noticed that she had that twinkle back in her eye. I hadn't seen that twinkle in years.

"So anyway," Kevin finally said, "Did you guys catch last night's game?" The game they were referring to was football (or footy as they called it)

"Yeah mate that was unreal."

I said nothing; I did not much care for their version of football, it was quite a bit different to the American football I'd known most of my life.

Will you listen to me? I sound like such a snob! Excuse me while I go throw up.

While the rest of the guys discussed their 'footy', I cooked another batch of 'snags'. When I tuned back in the topic had turned to children (Funny how that always happens)

"Joe, how do you do it?" Adam asked. (I think he was Sophia's father, but don't quote me)

"Do what?" I asked, without a clue as to what they were referring.

Manage them? You've got five and they are all perfectly behave and Soph tells me they're in bed my eight o'clock." He sounded shocked but his expression as awe.

I took a swig of my almost empty beer before answering. "Well, first off, not child or teenager behaves perfectly all the time; they all have their moment. And as for bed by eight, yeah, bed at eight, lights out by eight thirty. If they're not asleep when I do my rounds at nine they have extra chores on the weekend." They all looked like… what was that expression they used all the time?… Stunned Marlins? No, mullets; stunned mullets. "It's the way I was raised until I was eighteen, then they extended it to bed at nine thirty and lights out at ten."

"My kids would never stand for that kind of routine," Harold exclaimed. "I mean, Penny doesn't even start her homework until ten." I smiled to myself, glad that I had such smart kids.

Really it was their own fault that their children acted the way they did, these Aussies knew nothing about raising children. For a nation whose ancestors were convict they knew nothing about discipline either. You have to start when they're young.

Jocey and Eliz (the twins) came trotting over to me holding the still ringing phone. "Phone's ringing, Dad," they said in exact unison.

"Then why didn't you answer it?" I asked sarcastically taking the phone from Jocelyn and looking at the display. Groaning inwardly I pressed the talk button and held it to my ear. "Mom! How are you?" I grimaced at the guys and excused myself to the silence of the house.

"Joseph? Is that you? What took you so long to pick up? Aren't I important enough? Do you really think your own mother should be wasting her time waiting on the phone?"

"We're having a party, Mom, nobody heard the phone ringing."

"Well obviously somebody did," she snapped. "Why are you having a party?"

The ice in her voice suggested the impossible (that she wanted to be invited) Elexus got school captain. Is this really the only reason you called?"

"No I called to inform you that your Grandmother is deathly ill." She paused for a moment, apparently only just realising what I had said. "Lexy got school captain? That's wonderful! Let me talk to her."

If that wasn't an order I didn't know what was, I had half a mind to ask her if she wanted fries with that, but then remembered that this was my mother I was talking to. Naturally, I found my daughter post haste so that her grandmother could congratulate her and let me tell you, she was none too pleased about being pulled away from her friends.

When my daughter was done being grilled about her responsibilities for next year she handed me the phone indicating the Mother wanted to talk to me again. "Back again, Mom."

"You Grandmother wants to see you one last time before she dies," she told me promptly. I rolled my eyes at this comment, of course my grandmother wants to see me, I should have seen it coming a mile off; I was her favourite grandson.

"It's kind of difficult at the moment, Mom. Lex is still on exam block and The Twins and Kegan are still in school for another two weeks and its not that simple to get time off work."

"Nonsense, this is your only grandmother and all she wants is to see her favourite grandson one last time; surely that's not too much to ask?"

"No, mother, I'll organise it all and we'll be out as soon as we can, but I'm pretty sure Lex has an exam on Tuesday. I'll see what I can do. Tell Grandma Bella to hang on."

"Oh, and don't worry about expenses, I'll pay for your airline tickets

By ten everyone but the Gropers had left (Penny's, her parents, Harold and Gina, and her younger brother Michael). Penny and Elexus were sitting on the table in the yard talking (like they hadn't done enough of that already tonight) Gina and Steph were in the kitchen finishing the washing up. Michael was teasing The Twins (its always easier to use the collective term than name them both, much to their disgust) and Harold was helping me pick up empty cans and other rubbish off the porch (veranda) and lawn.

"Hey, thanks for help man, I'd probably be here until midnight doing it myself in which case I would have left it for the kids to do tomorrow."

"No problem. I'm always here to help." He stopped in the middle of the yard and just watched me for a few moments before speaking again. "Steph's condition," he started slowly, "is it serious? Cause you know how much it would devastate Gina to lose her best friend. And it would put a hell of a lot of strain on you too."

Cripes, he had it entirely wrong, but I didn't want to tell him the truth of the situation without Steph's permission. "We're hoping the worst of it is over." Well, it's not exactly a lie…

"So are we," Harold said resuming his paper picking. "She's been looking so sick lately. You'll let her know we're here for her, won't you?"

Aww, that was so sweet! I think I could just cry! (Whoa, where did that come from? Note to self: spend less time with the girls) "Yeah, I'll do that."

Next thing Gina came out on the porch (veranda) "Harold, dear, are you ready to leave? Kids, come on it's time to go."

"Well, it seems I have to go. I'll see you around. Take care of that wife of yours, we don't want to see anything happen to her."

I simply smiled and nodded, unsure as to what I should say in this kind of situation, and they left.

"Alright," I called to the girls (Nathaniel and Kegan were fast asleep upstairs already) "its time for bed." I glanced at my watch, ten thirty. "You know the drill. Lights out in half an hour."

**Gina's POV**

My husband seemed a little too quiet on the drive home, and I could not for the life of me figure out why. The evening had been splendid success and he wasn't made to sit around listening to the women's conversation, the men had traipsed off to the other end of the deck.

I didn't want to ask him about it in front of the kids, just in case it was something more serious than I perceived. So once the kids were in bed, I pounced, so to speak.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the Morelli's, is everything okay?" he was in the bedroom changing to his pyjamas. The only answer I received was an affirmative grunt. "Are you sure?" I persisted.

"I'm fine," he told me. "I'm just worried about Stephanie is all. According to Joe she's not been well for a while."

"Well, I knew she'd been acting strangely lately, I she seemed fine tonight. What's wrong with her?"

Typically of a male, he shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Someone dumps that and of news on you and you just leave it at that? You don't as for specifics?"

"He said it was a sensitive matter, that she preferred not to tell people about it. He didn't want to tell me without his wife's permission. Frankly I think that's sweet."

"I suppose this is where you tell me that if it were life threatening they'd tell us so stop worrying about it and get some sleep?" he nodded and slid into bed beside me. Next thing I knew I was enveloped in his loving embrace and sleep was washing over me like waves at the beach.

**Steph's POV**

"You're looking much better this evening. Is he gone?" Joe ambushed me in the kitchen where I was finishing putting the clean and dry glasses away. His arms circled my waist and I felt his lips and warm breath at my ear as he spoke.

"Yep," I assured him. "And I think that's the last I'll be seeing of him in that form too."

He was working his way towards the hemline of my dress, inching his hands downward so slowly it was painful. "Oh?" was all he said. Obviously he had other things on his mind at the moment."

"Yes, because I found out a very useful piece of information today. Ricardo Carlos Manoso is alive and well, living in Toowoomba under the name of Thaddeus Fletcher, installing Chub security systems."

His hands stopped abruptly halfway down my thighs and I smiled. "He… He's alive?" Joe stammered, "But… the car chase… the bomb… the funeral!"

"All shams. He faked his death to throw the feds off."

"He knows that's illegal right? Who am I kidding; this is Ranger we're talking about. Of course he knows; he just doesn't care!"

I rolled my eyes. Joe and Ranger had never seen eye to eye, and my guess was they never would. It was just one of the many things that made them so different and yet, alluring at the same time al those years ago. I decided that spending too much more time on this topic could be hazardous, though how I wasn't sure, so I changed it. "I saw you on the phone earlier. Who was it?"

He groaned, hmm, his mother then. "My mother. Grandma Bella is on her death bed and her one wish is to see me one last time before she carks it."

"You should go. It's the last time you'll ever see her alive and its all she wants. Surely you're not going to deprive a dying old lady seeing her favourite grandson one last time?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Ever since Joe and I finally got married, Grandma Bella had treated me with nothing but respect, because I was the only one who was successful in taming the wild beast. I think Joe liked it better when I was afraid of her, and would avoid her at any cost. Oh well, that's what he gets for marrying me.

"What about the kids?" he asked. "I can't very well leave you with them all, it's too much. And we can't all go because Lex is still on exam timetable and The Twins and Kegan still have another two weeks of school left. The only one I could take would be Nathaniel and he would survive without his Mummy."

"Listen to me Joe, I'll be fine. It'll just be for a week or two."

"Well, what about if we pull The Twins and Nathaniel out of school early when Lex is finished and you can come a little later. That way it's only half a week, because Lex finishes on Wednesday. The Twins don't have any assessment left and Nathaniel is only in grade one, surely he wouldn't miss anything."

I thought for a moment. I didn't really want to be stuck with the kids for a full two weeks on my own, I guess his idea made sense, but there was something nagging at me, telling me that half a week was too soon. "That sounds like a good idea," I said finally pushing my initial feelings aside.

"Okay, well, I'll organise for the time off work, and the flight tickets, if you could organise with the school to make sure the kids don't miss any assessment." He paused for a moment, thinking.

"How are we going to pay for this?" I asked, "money's pretty tight as it is."

"Mum said she'll pay for the tickets and we can stay at her house, there's plenty of room and it's not like we'd be there all the time, I'm sure you're dying to meet up with all your friends."

I smiled; it was true. I hadn't seen Mary-Lou or Connie, or Lula, or Sally or anyone else in over eight years and I was dying to know what they had gotten up to after I left. Had Lula and Tank finally gotten together-together? Was Connie still working the desk job for Vinnie? Did Vinnie still take his weekly nooner? Actually, I'm not sure I want to know about that last one. Had Mary-Lou's kids finally killed her? (God knows they had the ability).

Feeling much better all of a sudden, which is weird because I didn't think I was feeling down, I leaned forward and whispered a few dirty suggestions in his ear. Joe pulled me so close that it was crystal clear how my words had affected him. He kissed me hard on the lips, harder than he had in a long time.

"That's the Stephanie I married," he whispered huskily in my ear. "I thought I'd lost her to the devil that is hallucinations." His tongue lashed out and grazed the outer shell of my ear.

"Mmm," was all I could manage at this time. I hadn't been this close to him in months, maybe even years and boy did it feel good. Suddenly I couldn't get close enough. I needed to merge our bodies as one. I needed him inside me…

"The kids," he sighed with regret and longing.

"They're asleep," I whispered.

"It's not right."

I rolled my eyes, since when do I have to fight him to actually do it? "What's not right is the way you're denying me!"

"What if one of them wakes up?"

"They know the rules."

"But…"

"I'm starting to think you don't want me anymore. You're looking for all sorts of excuses to get out of this. What's going on?"

"It's not like that, it's just… I don't think it would be right to do it with the kids in shouting distance. They might wake up."

"You really don't want me do you?"

"Cupcake, please, you have to see my reasoning in this-."

"I'm sorry, Joe, I just can't, it's not like they're not all sleeping through the night. We have nothing to worry about."

By this time he had let me go, all the passion had disappeared from the moment. He ran his hands through that gorgeous black hair which had just a hint of grey at his temples. Like always it was in dire need of a cut and was rather messy where it curled around his ears and neck.

"If your not finding me attractive anymore I need to know. You've always said that it's better to talk about things and get it all out in the open rather than keeping it bottled up inside."

"Cupcake, I'm trying to, you just won't-."

"Please don't call me Cupcake, it's degrading. Likening me to a mere piece of food. I can't take it any longer."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I don't know, I just… I don't know."

I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head in my hands willing myself not to cry. It was a stupid thing to want to cry about, I know, but it was just the way I felt. Maybe it was because of the rush of different emotions I had had since finding out about Ranger. Maybe it was just that I really was over the pet name he had stuck me with since, I don't know' forever? Joe sat down across from me and took my hands away from my face. I forced my eyes up to meet his, finding them full of adoration and I feel a rapid stream of guilt rush through me. How could I ever have doubted him?

"I love you, Stephanie, you know I do."

"Then why not?"

"I told you already, the-."

The dragon that is anger reared its ugly head once more I went ballistic. "And I've told you. It is no excuse, Joe Morelli, it has no affect on them! And I hate it when you call me STEPHANIE!" Joe abruptly released my hands and I got up from the table. "You can sleep on the couch tonight." And I stormed up the stairs."

I had just slammed the bedroom door shut when there was a soft knock on the door followed by a small voice asking if I was all right. It was Nathaniel. He had always known when I was shitted off, or even upset. Sometimes it was scary how accurate he was at placing my feelings.

I opened the door again and crouched down so that I was eye level with him. "Why aren't you in bed?" I asked, rather than addressing his question.

"I woked up," he said, rubbing his eye, a sure sign, as any parent would know that the child is tired.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mummy and Daddy were being a bit loud weren't we?"

He nodded in that innocent way of his that he adopts when he knows what's going on but thinks that he's not supposed to. "Is Daddy being bad?"

This kid was too smart for his own good. "No, Mummy and Daddy just had a disagreement and Daddy refuses to see logic." He probably had no idea what I just said, but he nods like he does. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"I'm not tired." Bless him; he's in denial.

"Yes you are. How about Mummy lies down on the bed with you? Would you like that?"

"Is the scary man gone?"

This one confuses me. I had no idea what he was talking about. "What scary man?"

"The one what follows you around all day and makes you frustrated."

He couldn't mean… no; it's impossible. Ranger? "Yeah, baby, he's gone."

"I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy. I'll be this many soon." He held up his left hand fingers splayed to show that he meant five.

"I'm sorry. Come on, back to bed big boy."

I awoke disoriented, this was not my bed, nor was it a hospital bed (that's a relief). I looked around the room in which the bed and myself were situated and recognised it as my son's. I must have fallen asleep last night when I lay down with Nathaniel.

I headed downstairs in search of coffee, a clock and the little munchkins. The first two I found without effort simply by walking into the kitchen. It was midday and the coffee was in the pot. The kids, however, were nowhere to be found.

Trying not to freak out because of the fact that I had woken hours later than usual to an empty house, I searched for a note. Elexus knows to leave a note if she goes out even if she tells me before she goes (I tend to forget). I eventually found the note attached to the milk in the fridge, apparently they were under the impression that I use milk when I get up late… fat chance.

_  
Mum,  
Dad left early this morning to America, something about Great Grandma Bella…He said you already knew about it and would explain in full detail when you get up and we get home. We finished our chores by ten and I took the others to the park for lunch and a play, Dad's shout.  
Hope you find this okay and don't worry too much.  
Love, Lexy_

She was too good to be true, but sometimes I wonder whether it was all just an act to avoid suspicion…

Oh well, if they're all out it gives me time to relax for a bit. Hmm… What to do? I could just sit here and read the paper and drink my coffee, I never get to do that anymore. Or I could watch tv… tv that I like! Wow, when was the last time I did that? I was just picking up my coffee and heading for the lounge room when the front door opened and a stampede entered the house… I mean, my darling children arrived home.

"No, you can't borrow my jeans, I just got them back."

"But you said anytime I wanted to borrow them…"

"I know what I said, but I haven't worn them in months. You've had them long enough. I'm wearing them."

This was a regular argument between The Twins and Elexus; I just ignored it nowadays. It was pointless to intervene, besides, it's not like they were tearing at each others limbs.

"How was the park?" I asked.

Lexy shrugged and headed for the stairs. The twins, who wanted to be just like their older sister, followed suit, which left me with Kegan and Nathaniel.

"I swingeded on the swing and Lexy helpeded me on the monkey bars and then she bought us lunch, I had chips!" I love my boys, they never just brush off a question, they tell me everything.

"_I _had a slush puppie and a hotdog." Kegan contributed.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Nathaniel asked. I stand by my earlier comment that the kid notices too much.

"He went on a trip, we'll be going to join him soon."

"Where did he go?"

"America."

"Where's America?"

"Across the ocean."

"What's ocean?"

"It's a big mass of water."

"What's mass?"

"When there's a lot of something."

"Why did Daddy go?"

"Because his Grandma is very sick."

"Why's she sick?"

"Because she's old and vulnerable."

"What's vulnerable?"

"Never mind, why don't you go colour in for a bit?"

"Okay mummy."

Kids, can't live with them, can't picture life without them…

"What kind of dinner is this?" Lexus asks as I set her plate down in front of her.

"It's called a meatball sub and if you don't like it you can go hungry."

"It's from Subway," Eliz piped up.

"If you eat from Subway you lose weight like that guy on the ads," Jocey added, "That's a plus." She eyed her sister's waistline over the table meaningfully.

"Okay, that's enough, just eat your dinner and go finish your homework, all of you."

It was Sunday night and they had been criticising everything that I did since Joe left. I wasn't sure I would make it to Tuesday night at this rate.

"I don't have homework," Kegan and Nathaniel said in unison.

I sighed. Why me? "You can colour in then."

"Okay," they said.

"Jocey, I mean it, if your but isn't strapped into that car in the next thirty seconds you off desserts for the next month." Harsh, I know, but what can I say? They were dragging. However, the threat had worked, she flew past me in a flurry of blue and was in the car before I could say finally."

**Lex's POV**

Mum left to take the others to school leaving me to look after Nathaniel, which is easy enough. Sit him down with something shiny and he's entertained for the rest of the day. Today I gave him my handheld mirror to play with. While he giggled over his own reflection I dressed in my favourite jeans and a tight pink tank top.

I decided to give studying a miss just for now, and vacuum the lounge room; a task that hadn't been achieved in at least three months.

_  
I guess nothing's been vacuumed in a while,_ I thought opening the hall cupboard to find the vacuum with a layer of dust on it. Shrugging off the thought I wheeled it into the lounge room, set it up and then slipped Human Nature into the CD player. Making sure that Nathaniel was still in view I started to work.

Five minuted later I was singing along at the top of my lungs over the sound of the vacuum and did not notice the man standing behind me in the doorway just watching.

I stopped vacuuming to move the coffee table out of the way just as the songs changed on the CD.

"Isn't that you mother's job?" said the man I had not noticed.

Needless to say I jumped about three feet in the air. "What are you doing in here? Haven't you ever heard of a doorbell? I should call the police you're trespassing!" All of this came out of my mouth before I had a chance to think. If I had held off for an extra two seconds I would have turned around realised who it was.

"Give it a rest, Small Thing. I'm not gonna harm you in any way."

_  
Small Thing…Only one person had ever called me Small Thing… _"Uncle Ric?" I spun rapidly around to face the intruder, not believing my own ears. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time I drop in." He grinned.

"Oh God, it's catching. Why can't I have a normal family?"

His grin faded a little as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Mum's been seeing you on and off ever since you died and now that we've had a nice long chat about I'm starting to see you too. What, do I need some kind of spiritual guidance?"

"What do you mean she's been seeing me on and off since I died?"

I sighed. "Mum's been have kind of hallucination things for years now, always of you talking to her about what's going on in her life and how she needs guidance."

Two little wrinkles appeared between his eyebrows as he thought for a moment. "Shit." The word was little more than a release of air.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have possibly just made a huge mistake by coming here."

"What do you mean?" I was beginning to get royally confused with a capital 'BUH?'

"What you're experiencing at the moment is not an image from your subconscious mind. I am real. As real as you or your brother." Yep, I had definitely gone wacko. "I am not, nor have I ever been, dead. I faked my death all those years ago because I was being hunted by some very… bad people."

"Uncle Ric, I'll be seventeen in three months, please use appropriate language."

"Sorry, um… there was a contract out on my head, commissioned by a man named Hans Heigelfieder.1 He was a colleague of mine until a very unfortunate incident involving a woman. Anyway, Hans and I were separated for a long time and lost all contact with each other and then one day he caught up with me… the point is, your mother didn't know about Hans and so I felt no need in telling her that I wasn't actually dead until I got an email from Tank saying that she had finally started asking questions about my death. I obviously misread the email and thought she had asked the vital question about the authenticity of my death, which brings me to the reason I am here."

My brain was hurting, which is a great feat considering the brain has no pain receptors. Feeling my knees weaken I plonked myself down on the coffee table behind me. "This isn't happening!" I announced to my knees as I bent my head to them. "I can't be going crazy, I've just been voted school captain! If I'm crazy they'll take me off the committee!"

"Sorry to just plunk all this on you all of a sudden, but… Did you just say you were voted School Captain? That's fantastic!"

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, Nathaniel. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Is scary man hurting you?"

I smiled; so innocent. "No, honey, he hasn't touched me. I'm just a little shocked. Could you get me a glass of water?"

"Okey-dokey."

"Thanks darl."

Uncle Ric and I watched him go. "Cute kid," he said.

"Yeah. He starts school next year," I said lifting my head again. "So you really aren't dead. And you really are here." I shook my head lightly. "I'm sorry, it'll take me a while to get my head around it."

"Not a problem, I have nothing but time." He made his way over to the couch and sat down.

"You know, Mum's gonna flip when she finds out. She's gonna think she's having a mental breakdown. She's been close to the edge for years now, and I'm afraid that something like this will push her over. I really don't want to be visiting my mother in a psych ward during my final year of secondary school."

Nat re-entered carrying his tumbler full of water out for me. Once I took it from him he sat down in front of me leaning against my shins. "Who's scary man?" he asked me.

"He's an old friend of Mummy's. We haven't seen him since a long time before you were born, so it's a big surprise that he's here."

"Oh… does Mummy know?"

"No," I told him, "and I think its best we keep it a secret for now, until I talk to her about it a bit at least." I looked to Uncle Ric for confirmation, and he nodded.

"That's a good idea. We don't want her thinking she's losing her mind." He stood once again to leave. On his way to the door he paused to hug me. "It's good to see you again Small Thing."

After Uncle Ric left I made Nathaniel promise not to say anything about him turning up. I wasn't sure why I thought keeping it a secret was such a good idea, it just happened. Maybe I was trying to protect my mother like she had always protected me. I'm not sure, all I know is that I was elated by the fact that my favourite Uncle who died seven years ago, was in fact alive.

Mum was taking an awefully long time dropping off Kegan and The Twins. It was already ten o'clock and she had not yet returned, I wonder what was keeping her.

**Steph's POV**

I arrived home to find my grinning daughter writing her English essay in the lounge room where she could keep an eye on her younger brother. She seemed unusually happy for a girl her age. I decided that something was up, I just needed to work out what.

"Oh, hey Mum," she said when she noticed me in the doorway. "What took you so long?"

"I had to go see The Twins' teacher to make sure they wouldn't miss anything if I pulled them out of school tomorrow for the rest of the school year. Then I had to go see your principal and get any exams that you may have left moved foreward so that you could also leave school. Apparently all you have left is your Math Exam and the English essay, which I can see you are working on presently. Marvelous."

"Why are you pulling us out of school tomorrow?" she asked. I personally thought I had already explained this, but decided it wouldn't hurt to explain it again. "We're going on kind of an early holiday, to America. You Great Grandma Bella is very sick and wants to see you all one last time before she dies. Also it would be an excellent opportunity for me to catch up with some of my old friends whom I haven't seen or heard from in years."

At this she screwed up her face. "You don't have friends," she told me.

"I did," I opposed, "before I had you of course. You were a real cramp in my style."

"It doesn't work anymore, Mum. You're not going to get me to run away by telling me how much of a hindrance I am to you. I accepted that fact years ago. Besides where would you be without me?"

I thought carefully about this one for a minute before answering. "Certainly not in this Psych ward, that's for sure."

She grinned wider. Something had happened while I was out. Someone had come into my house. There was something off about the atmosphere. If only I could put my finger on it, but it was impossible (the atmosphere is not a solid object you see.)

_1 Pronounced Hee-gl-f-eye-der_


	3. Back in the Burg

**Chapter Three**

Note: Events in this chapter will vary from the information given in Twelve Sharp, this is just my imagination running with an idea and trying to put things into context. Some details however are vaguely similar.

_Dear Ricky,_

_Nice work sneaking your email address into my pocket like that. I would never have noticed if it weren't for the fact that you patted it afterward. I'm a master at these kinds of signals; I lead a secret life._

_  
I use the nickname because practically anyone has access to my email account in this household and Dad is always checking it to make sure I'm not doing anything he thinks is 'naughty'. He's such a drag sometimes. He doesn't even know me for who I really am. All he sees is his sixteen-year-old daughter with the above average grade point average and the spotless record. He thinks I'm vulnerable and insists on monitoring practically everything I do. I need my own space._

_  
Anyway, on to more pressing matters. I need to know exactly what lead to your leaving; I need every single detail. Don't leave anything out, if you do I'll hunt you down and… whom am I kidding, I've got nothing on you… but remember details!!!!_

_  
Love you heaps  
Sexy Lexy_

_  
XxOxX_

_  
Elexus,_

_  
The nickname is fine, I know how you father can be, he was always very protective of those he loved especially you mother. I suppose in the end his stability is what won her over… but that's not the topic we want to discuss at the moment._

_  
My disappearance…_

_  
Okay, I suppose I should start at the very beginning: How Hans and I met._

_  
It was my first mission out of military school, I was nineteen and had been pair with and more experienced man named Gregory Steel, however five minutes before the plans were to be put into action Gregory 'fell' down a flight of stairs and broke his leg. His replacement, Hans Heigelfieder, was hastily brought up to speed on the situation and plans went ahead ten minutes later than scheduled._

_  
The whole scheme went off without a hitch and the director commended us on our team efforts. Over the next year or so I found that more often than not I was being paired with Hans. _

_  
We were a good team, never argued over who should do the take down, always understood where the other was coming from. I learnt a lot from him, but I also think he learnt a lot from me; that's the way those kinds of partnerships should work, otherwise one is, in a sense, feeding off the other and it isn't fair._

_  
Anyway, a few years down the track Hans and I were on a 'mission' we were sitting in a bar talking about how shit our love lives were since joining 'the force' when a strikingly beautiful girl walked in._

_  
She had golden hair down to her hips that swayed gently as she walked and an ass that most mothers would not approve of their daughters having. And those legs… but I digress. The point is she was a looker and both Hans and I knew it the moment she entered the dimly lit grimy little hole._

_  
As is the case in most situations like this between men, we began to call dibs, however Hans was not fast enough and she was, in guy law, mine._

_  
I went over to the bar and ordered a drink for her and she instantly fell in love. I mean; she was all over me. I got her number and we went on a few dates. _

_  
After a few weeks of dating she practically dropped off the face of the earth; nobody knew where she was or how to contact her. At the time I assumed it was Hans' doings, but I later found out that she disappeared all by herself._

_  
I tracked her down within a month was shocked to be informed that she was pregnant. I was to be a father. Naturally Hans found this out and got angry, though why I have no idea; it was none of his business what happened in my personal life._

_  
He started leaving threatening messages on my answering machine, and, I am appalled to say that I feared for my life. I had seen what he was capable of and knew that he never backed down. _

_  
I fled to New Jersey, leaving everything behind, including my now wife in her pregnant state. The next time I saw her I had a three-year-old daughter and an irate wife. She demanded a divorce, and I obliged._

_  
Over the next three years I saw them twice a year, once on her birthday and once on Christmas. Rachel had remarried and her new husband adopted Julie, I didn't mind, it was comforting to know that she would have a secure home environment. It was something I knew I would never be able to provide her with. _

_  
The following few years my visits became even less frequent. It was during this time that I met your mother. Let me tell you she was a real wild flame back then, I don't know what she's like now, whether having a family has settled her down or not, but she was always getting into sticky situations. I helped her out when I could, and once or twice she even helped me out of some hot spots I had gotten into._

_  
For a long while there was a bit of a struggle between the three of us (Your mother, father and myself) she was torn. Didn't know whom she wanted more. I told her I was no good for her, that my life didn't lend it self to relationships, and that she'd be better off with "the cop" and it's hurt ever since. Eventually she took my advice, coupled with the fact that she was pregnant with you, and settled with your father. _

_  
I was there when she needed help, just like always, but it was forever painful to watch you grow and take your first steps and know that it could have been me you were taking those steps toward…but I digress._

_  
In due course Hans caught up with me, you were about ten at the time, and again I feared for my life, but this time there was more to it. He threatened to rid the world of everyone I ever loved, and again, I was unsure of his reasoning behind this. All I knew was that if I died he would drop his shenanigans and move on._

_  
So I died. I faked my death. I knew all the ins and out of the trade from years of investigating it and I was able to 'die' and disappear without a trace of me. They found traces of my DNA on the remnants of the car fire and deemed the body to be mine._

_  
I moved to Australia, leaving in my wake a very distraught group of woman lusters and a hysterical Stephanie. Tank knew all of what I did. He was the one who executed the fire and planted the DNA. I had left strict instructions not to tell Stephanie the truth until she started asking questions. I knew that she would grieve a long time before she asked the questions, however I did not think it would be seven years._

_  
So there you have it, all that happened in the lead up to my death. I hope it satisfies your curiosity; it has certainly been good to get it off my chest._

_  
Heaps back  
Ricky_

_  
Dear Ricky_

_  
It makes a lot of sense that you and my mum were at one time practically in love. You've never left her mind. _

_  
I've been trying to figure out how to let Mum know that you're not dead without her having another relapse, but nothing has come to mind. If you have any genius ideas please let me know, I think it is important that Mum knows. _

_  
I'd love to here more about Mum's old ways. What was she like? Where did she work? How did you two meet?_

_  
We're leaving for America this afternoon, Great Grandma Bella is really sick and wants to see us all one last time before she dies. She used to really creep me out, and I doubt anything has changed over the years. I'll be taking my laptop so we can keep in touch. _

_  
Mum plans on getting in touch with all her old friends, so I assume Tank is one of them. Maybe I could get some tips from him?_

_  
Sexy Lexy_

_  
Elexus,_

_  
Why do you insist on signing your name as 'Sexy Lexy'? Frankly, I think that a girl you age should not be advertising like that. _

_  
In regards to you mother, she is a strong woman and nothing can bring her down easily, except maybe sugar…good times…_

_  
Tank will probably be able to offer some assistance; you just have to get him alone. I'll let him know that you know, and also that Steph doesn't. _

_  
Be a good girl and don't wonder the streets after six._

_  
Ricky_

Ricky,

_  
No fair! Where were all the details about Mum's secret past life? Also I sign my name Sexy Lexy cause it makes me feel good. You're not my father, you can't tell me what I can and can't do. Besides, you can't stop me. PLLLLLB!!!!!_

_  
Further more, it might interest you to know that Mum does not eat sugar. What's the significance there? Oh, and she's always telling us that our bodies are temples and that we should treat them right… it kind of annoying actually. I mean, sure, we have to eat right and everything, but a little sugar now and then isn't a bad thing. According to what I learnt in health we can have sugar once or twice a week. Of course my sugar is a little more frequent than that, but, what can I say, without sugar, I don't think I could survive! I don't know how she does it!_

_Sexy Lexy._

**Joe's POV **

They arrived in the nick of time. No sooner had we entered Grandma Bella's room than she started to fade fast. Her breathing became laboured and her eyes rolled back in her head. I hit the button for assistance, and ushered the kids back out of the room. Leaving them in the hall I Steph and I re-entered to hold her hands as she went, sending her the message that it was okay.

I know it seems really cliché that we did that, but it felt right.

We called my mother, who had gone home merely for a shower and change of clothes, and my siblings and waited for them to arrive; again, I felt it important that we all be together at this time.

As I suspected, Steph was the only one sobbing. It wasn't that she was very fond of Bella and sad to see her go, but it was just the way she was. If someone died, she cried.

After signing all the appropriate papers we headed to my mother's home, where the kids got some rest, the women started cleaning, my brothers sat in front of the game and I checked my daughter's email account to make sure she hadn't gotten into anything she shouldn't have in my absence. It was a ritual that I performed once a fortnight at home, but seeing as I had been separated from her I thought I should check again.

I found the usual newsletters from Mathematics For Life, Gaga For English and the like but also a few emails from an address I had not seen before. Needless to say I read through them, but what I found was a shock to the system. She seemed to be corresponding with an old friend of Stephanie's. The name they used was Ricky… Ric? … Ricardo? … MANOSO!… But wait, it couldn't be, Ranger died years ago.

I re-read the emails. It seems Ranger faked his death to get away from some Hans guy… How did Elexus get this address? It was obvious this was some maniac thinking he was a dead guy. I'll have to talk to her about it.

The table was full of casseroles and the like. Dishes were piled on top of each other so high it was hard to see the other side of the room. It was weird being back in the Burg. Everything seemed so foreign after all my years in Australia. In Ipswich, which had become my home, when someone in your family died you did not get complete strangers showing up at you door with covered dishes offering their sympathies. It was your close friends showing up to offer a shoulder to cry on and that was it.

Elexus was typing on her laptop in the living room where she sat between my mother and Mooch. I was watching her intently from my position at the dining room table beer in hand. Nathaniel sat on my lap, eyes wide at the sight of all the food he wasn't allowed to touch.

"What do you know about what she's doing?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm not 'lowed to talk 'bout him. Secret."

"Did Lexy make you pinkie promise?" Again he shook his head. "Well then," I said, "It's not a proper promise if you don't pinkie swear."

"I not 'lowed to swear eever, you gets mad when I swears."

"That's not what I meant. If you didn't pinkie promise that means its not a real promise, so you can tell me." Once more he shook his head. "Come on, you can tell me."

"No, Lexy says I'm not sposed to talk about the scary man."

"What scary man?" _Ranger?_

"The one who comed when Mummy was out and scareded Lexy by sneaking up 'hind her when she was vac'ming, but he didn't hurt her, didn't ever touch her, she was just shocked."

"Good boy, have a cookie." I lifted the cover of a nearby dish to reveal chocolate chip cookies. He took one and skipped off to show Mummy.

I had to talk to that girl. She knew something very important, and I needed to find out what. Is it possible that Ricardo Carlos Manoso is not dead at all? Had he faked his death all those years ago? Whatever it was it definitely has to do with him, why else would Tank have been mentioned?

"Elexus, could you come here?" I called. She looked up, slightly confused, but came over all the same.

"What is it Dad?" she placed her laptop on a nearby chair and stood infront of me.

I searched helplessly for the right words to ensure she didn't go 'off her nut' as she so delicately phrased it, but there was no use. "I checked through your emails while you were asleep…" I saw the anger in her eyes start to burn strong and hastened on to get my concerns out there before she exploded and drew attention to the conversation. "I read the ones from 'Ricky'. Is it… Is Ricky Uncle Ric? If it is I need to know, I might be able to help you."

Her face softened; she would do anything for her mother. It now did not matter that I had been snooping in her personal business, because I would be able to help her. "Yes," she said keeping her voice low to match mine. "He came to the house on Monday while Mum was dropping the others off at school. At first I thought I was hallucinating like Mum has been all these years. I knew it was Uncle Ric, 'cause he was the only one to ever call me Small Thing, but her looked different… Older, I suppose; which got me thinking and then he explained about some guy named Hans."

I nodded to show that I understood and she continued.

"When he left he gave me a hug, slipping a piece of paper into my back pocket as he did, it turned out to be his email address, but I suppose you read the part about that…"

"Mmm." I thought for a moment, so it was true. Ranger was alive and, assumabley, well. "We need to talk to Tank, get a few more details on this Hans guy, see what his motives are. I might need to get in contact with Ranger too, see if he can tell us anything. If we can take down this guy then Ranger can come out of hiding and Stephanie would come out of this daze she's been in."

"You're saying you want to track this guy down and put him behind bars? We're not even sure he's done anything wrong."

She had a point, but I wasn't going to admit it. "That's why we need to talk to Tank and Ranger."

Her brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. "Who is this Tank guy, and why do you keep refering to Uncle Ric as Ranger?"

"Ranger was Uncle Ric's street name and Tank was Ranger's right-hand man, despite the fact that he is left handed. Nobody knows what his real name is."

"You promise not to tell Mum, right?"

What did she think I was gonna drop a bomb like that on her in the midst of this tragedy? "Of course not."

She picked up her laptop again and sat down, opening the computer on her lap. "First of all, we need to make up name for Ric and Tank, that way Mum won't catch on if she overhears a conversation. I'm thinking something like Ron and Teddy, how's that for you?" She's been thinking about this, I could tell. She had planned on telling me.

"Fine."

"Next, where does Teddy work?"

"That one's easy, Rangeman."

She started typing rapidly. "Shall we say Mayonnaise Factory?"

I was confused now, how did she get Mayonnaise Factory from Rangeman? "How did you…"

"Range sounds like ranch, ranch reminds me of Mayonnaise and of course it needs to be a place someone would work, hence, Mayonnaise Factory."

That kid was too smart for her own good. It's surprising how quick she comes up with these things.

"Joe, where are you? I need to talk to you!" My darling wife beckons.

"We'll talk more about this later," I told my daughter before heading to the kitchen where Steph stood removing her rubber gloves. "What is it?"

She smiled. "I need to get out of this house for a while, your mother is stricken with grief and if I spend much longer in her presence I think I might go crazy."

Her undertone brought to my attention the fact that my mother was also in the room. I watched her for a moment, but she seemed perfectly normal. "Why don't I take you out to visit your friends? We could take the kids on an outing to your parents, and I'm sure Mary-Lou would love to see the little tykes."

She grimaced, making her look as young as Elexus, it was so cute when she did that. "I'd rather give my parents a miss for today. Why don't we start with Mary-Lou and go from there?"

"Perfect, I was hoping you'd say something like that." I think it was pretty clear that I was not in favour of starting out our trip by going to see my in-laws. They frightened the shit out of me seven years ago and now that it had been five years since our last contact with them they were going to be like going to hell in a hand-basket… squashing me in every which way they could… yes, I think it would be an excellent idea to leave it for at least another day.

"For the reference, Dad, I'm not a little tyke and I would appreciate it if you addressed me appropriately." Elexus stood in the doorway, Nathaniel on her hip, and Kegan holding her skirt. "The Twins are just grabbing their cameras and purses and we can go."

I looked to my wife, who was grinning. "I think it's unanimous."

Steph's POV 

"I can't believe how much they've grown! And look at this hansom little guys!" Mary-Lou exclaimed for the hundredth time since we arrived ten minutes ago. "If you leave it another seven years before coming to visit I'm going to kill you." Her face went deadly serious as she said it and I made a mental note to try to get out here more often.

Kegan and Nathaniel were hiding behind Joe's legs, being that they were still in that shy stage. The Twins seemed kind of bored. I suppose that's because they don't remember Mary-Lou, they were only five of course. Elexus, on the other hand was more enthusiastic than I had perceived, she gave 'Lou a hug and kiss and engaged in the conversation and everything… That kid was not right! That's not how teenagers are supposed to act!

We sat in the living room, reminiscing this and that and having such a good time that I did not realise the time until the twins started complaining that they were hungry.

"Mum, it's three o'clock and we haven't eaten since breakfast! Can we _please _go?!" Eliz whined.

"I'm hungry!" Jocey added.

Naturally the boys followed their example and started complaining too. Honestly, if they had just kept their mouths shut they would have been quite content to play with their cars!

"Oh, my gosh!" Mary-Lou exclaimed. "We haven't had lunch! Come on, I've got plenty of fixings, we'll have sandwiches, that'll cut down on your expenses."

"Now, really, we don't expect you to feed us-," Joe started to protest only to be cut off by Mary-Lou.

"Nonsense! I want to!" I had learnt years before graduation that resistance was futile, so I followed he into the kitchen to continue our conversation while I helped her make sandwiches.

"So, how's life down under?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. "It's different."

"Really? How so?" Her face was a light with curiosity; I couldn't help but laugh. It really was great to see her again.

"We'll, it's way hotter for a start. Never snows. Not in Ipswich where we live, anyway. And their whole way of life is way different. I mean, here men get home and sit in front of the TV until dinner ignoring the kids with the excuse that they just had to work all day and that they were to tired to deal with them. In the wonderful land of Oz, the men get home and kick a footy around or play backyard cricket. They have mastered the art of drinking beer while actually doing stuff, they don't have to sit on their arse while they drink, it's fabulous!"

"Wow, it really is a wonderful land if the men actually do stuff!"

"I know." I was navigating the kitchen like it was a daily routine; nothing had changed.

"How old's Elexus now?" she asked spreading butter on several slices of bread.

"She'll be seventeen in February."

"Why don't we drop by Vinnie's? I'm sure he'd love to see you, and there's a good possibility that Connie still works there. Vinnie's seems to be your best source of information on everyone."

We were driving away from Mary-Lou's house and he was acting awfully cheerful for a man who was driving me around town to visit old friends. "What's got you?" I asked him.

He frowned for a moment before the smile returned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, for a man who has to drive me around town all week you're a bit too cheerful. What gives?"

"I'm just so happy to finally see you living again."

This confused me, I had always been living; otherwise I would not be here, what did he mean. To vocalise my confusion I uttered a rather simple phrase, "Huh?"

"You've been so out of it for years, and now you're finally back in the game. You're enthusiastic about something; you're, in a word, living. Do you get what I mean?"

"Has it been that bad?" I asked, feeling rather self-conscious all of a sudden. He nodded, which made me feel even worse. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you, it's just… I really am glad to have you back." He frowned a bit, but his smile was still in his eyes, it was cute, sexy even. "So, Vinnie's it is?"

I grinned and agreed, "Vinnie's it is."

**Elexus's POV**

Dad sat across from me at the dinner table that night and when Mum and Grandma left to bring in dessert he told me that he needed to talk to me afterwards. I knew why he wanted to, but it didn't stop me from being nervous; he had read the emails after all, and I had said some things that I would never have said if I'd known he was going to check on them before I got to delete them. Never the less I met him in the room I was sharing with The Twins after dinner and we had a nice long chat.

"Now you're sure this is Ranger?" he asked me straight off.

"Of course I am, Dad, I saw him, I spoke to him, I hugged him, and he gave me his email address. This is Uncle Ric we're dealing with." He could be such a worry wart at times. I guess that's why I lead a secret life, it's kind of my way of rebelling.

"And about the emails, you told him you lead a secret life. What kind of secret life?" Cripes, aske the hard questions why don't you?

"Um, well, Daddy, you know how you told me I wasn't aloud to date until I was eighteen?" I paused, summing up the courage to finish of my statement, however I took too long and he jumped down my throat.

"Who is it?" He exclaimed, "Is it that Steven guy? You know I don't like that Steven guy. How long have you been going out with him? You haven't let him touch you have you?" all of these questions came spitting out of his mouth in quick succession and I was unsure of which to answer first.

"Hold up, Dad, let me finish. No it's not 'that Steven guy' I wouldn't even think of going out with him! He's absolutely repulsive. It's Zaniel Morgan, the brunette with the ripped jeans."

"Him? But you hardly ever interact with him! In fact, at your party you treated him as if you'd rather he wasn't there!"

And yet, so dense. "I told you, I lead a _secret_ life. It wouldn't be secret if everyone knew about it. Not even Penny knows about him. So you can't go blabbing about this to just anyone."

He sat silently for a moment seemingly deep in thought. "We should get in contact with Tank," he said finally.

I nodded, it sounded like a good idea, but I couldn't see how we were going to meet him alone. I voiced this fact and it was his turn to nod. We both thought fruitlessly for a moment, but then The Twins were pounding on the door, insisting that they need their night cream. So that was the end of our conversation. Dad now knew about me and Zaniel and we were both left thinking about how to get Tank alone without Mum knowing.

I decided that I should bring up the topic with Uncle Ric.

_  
Dear Ricky,_

_  
Dad knows, he went through my inbox while I was sleeping. He's not mad though, which is weird 'cause I thought he would have been. Anyway, we've decided that we need to talk to Tank about the whole HH thing, see if there isn't something we can do about it. We really think that if you could come out of WP it would break this spell that's been cast over Mum the past seven years._

_  
He also found out about my secret boyfriend, although I'm not all that surprised by that one. I've been going out with him for two years, it was bound to leak out sooner or later._

_Have you ever considered about someone tapping into your or my email accounts?_

_  
Love to Love_

_Sexy Lexy_

_  
Elexus,_

_  
I still don't think you should be signing your name like that._

_  
I have informed Tank of your idea and he has agreed to create some kind of diversion to get Steph away so the three of you can talk. It's probably a good thing you're father found out, now you won't be alone and he'll have some kind of idea about the goings on in case you disappear._

_  
Yes I have thought about someone tapping into one of our accounts and I'm not too concerned with it. Besides, you're a big girl you can take care of yourself, especially if you're anything like your mother._

_  
Ricky_

_**INTERMISSION: WE INVITE YOU TO TAKE A SHORT BREAK. WHEN THE LIGHTS START FLASHING AND THE BUZZER GOES OFF YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS IN ORDER TO VIEW THE SECOND HALF OF THE SHOW…**_

**Steph's POV**

"Hey, I heard you were in town, thought maybe you would want to get together and reminisce. How 'bout it?"

The voice on the other end of the phone sounded familiar and I was happy to hear it, however, I was unable to place it. "Um, forgive me, but it's been a while, who are you?" I felt guilty and weird asking the question, but I had to.

"My name is Robert Brown, I work for Rangeman Corporations. you may have known me as Bobby. What do you say we meet at Pinos at eleven thirty? You, me, Lester and a pile of grease."

Bobby Brown, I remembered him, but what he was doing contacting me I had no idea, we weren't that close. Then again Tank and I weren't that close until Ranger died, I guess they just wanted to know the real Bombshell. "Sorry, I don't eat pizza anymore. What about that salad joint across town?" I heard him put his hand over the receiver and yell to what I suspected was the control room at Rangeman that I didn't eat pizza, which was kind of inconsiderate when you think about it 'cause every knows that the hand over the receiver thing doesn't work.

When he came back on the line he said, "Sure, salad sounds great. You don't mind if I take some fried chicken and we eat it in the park do you?" that didn't sound like Ranger's men; his men weren't allowed to eat grease except on occasion to fit into their surroundings.

"Fine. Why not, it's a beautiful day." I look outside at the snow coming down. "The park has a rotunda right?"

"Sure does. So, eleven thirty at the park. I'll see you then." He hung up before I could make another comment.

Guess I was having lunch in the park today, better rug up.

_As always please review. I love you all!!!_


	4. Lunch Time

**Chapter Four**

**Lex's POV**

The Twins decided that they didn't want to be stuck with us all day, so they went to the skating rink to learn to ice skate, having never seen ice before. Nathaniel and Kegan, however, had no choice.

So here we were in Tank's massive office, Kegan on the floor reading, Nathaniel sitting on my lap giggling as I tickled his rib cage. Dad sat in the chair next to me arms crossed over his chest looking very uncomfortable. I on the other hand was rather uncomfortable in the fact that I need to use the dunny.

"What's taking him so long?" I asked Dad as Nat squealed in delight. We had been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for Tank to show, but to no prevail.

"He's probably been caught up on a job," Dad replied unenthusiastically. "He is the head of the company since Ranger is dead."

"I suppose, but you'd think he would be eager to get to this meeting. I mean, there's the possibility that his best friend will be able to live freely again. Who wouldn't want that?"

Dad sighed. "It's not that simple, Lexus. Sometimes these things take longer than they perceive. There's probably been complications."

"Fine." I jiggled Nathaniel on my knee for a moment. "Dad, I need to use the dunny; do you know where it is?"

He looked slightly shocked at my question. "Elexus, what has gotten into you? You're acting like you're a little kid. You haven't acted like this in years."

"I can't help it!" I whined; wait… since when do I whine? "I'm uncomfortable with the whole situation. I hate keeping secrets from Mum. It's not like me. I never keep secrets from Mum."

"And I suppose this Zaniel boy is the exception that proves the rule?" Dad asked

I scoffed. "No! That rule is totally bogus! How can you have a rule that says every rule has an exception? It would mean that that rule would also need an exception; which means that some rules do not have exceptions. Jeez, smarten up Dad."

"Yup, she's definitely in there," he muttered to himself loud enough that I could hear him. I reached over with my free hand and slapped on the arm.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your daughter. And in front of a former friend of your wife whom you haven't seen in at least seven years."

Dad's eyes widened at me as if I had just cursed. "You know too much, you know that?"

I laughed. "No, Dad, I'm just aware of my surroundings."

"You could learn a thing or two from little Lexy," Tank said entering the room fully. "She has abilities her mother never possessed as a bounty hunter."

"Mum was a bounty hunter?" I asked him. I turned to Dad whose face was down and head was shaking. "You never told me Mum was a bounty hunter!"

"Thanks, Tank. Make my life living hell next time."

Tank grinned. "Not a problem." He took a seat on top of his desk and turned to me. "You've grown into a charming young lady," he told me.

Dad snorted and I joined in. If he knew the real me he would be too, but I suppose he never really knew me back then either. Funny, how we never really knew each other and now the sanity of my mother lies between us.

"What's so funny?" Tank asked. We laughed even harder at this.

Eventually I straightened gasping for breath and wiping tears from my eyes. "Sorry. It's just obvious that you don't know me."

Next to me Dad was straightening and wiping his eyes. "Okay, down to business. We need to know everything you know about this Hans Heigelfieder guy. Where he lives. Any police records he has; everything."

Tank, nodding slowly, handed him a thick folder. "Everything I know is in there. I feel really helpless that I haven't been able to do anything. But I've been flat out keeping Rangeman up and running. He made it look so easy…"

"So the plan is to try and nail this sucker for something?" I asked, shifting Nathaniel from one knee to the other. "How are we gonna do that?"

Dad sent me a sharp glare. "_We_ won't be doing anything. I will be doing some official work at the local cop shop and you will be visiting relatives with the rest of your family."

"What? That so isn't fair! Why can't I help?"

"This guy is dangerous," Tank said simply.

"He has to be, if it got Ranger to go into hiding."

I sighed. "But what if you need someone to play bait? I'm good at that. Come on! I can take care of myself! Please?"

"Dad, I'm hungry," Kegan added.

Now it was Dad's turn to sigh. "I know you are, we'll get some lunch as soon as we leave here.

"Can we have clown?" Nathaniel asked bouncing up and down on my knee.

"We'll see."

**Lester's POV**

She hadn't changed much over the years. She was tanner, thinner and her hair was a little blonder, but that was it. Australia was working its magic on her… except for that sad look in her eyes. It was the first thing I noticed when she greeted me at the rotunda in the park. She was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked awfully cold even though it was rather warm for this time of year. Her parka was pulled snug around her face and she was shivering.

"Bombshell, you're looking a little chilly," Bobby said a smile plastered on his face at the sight of her. "It's a beauty of a day, what's your mal?" Bobby was young at thirty and still had a sense of humour, rare for a man with his training and background. We both knew exactly why she was so cold; less than forty-eight hours ago she had been baking under the harsh summer sun of Australia. It was unbelievably cold here compared to the coldest day in they have in the land of Oz.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she said through gritted teeth. "I'm freezing my ass of here! What's wrong with choosing a nice warm restaurant to eat at? I've spent the last seven years in temperatures that don't even reach zero degrees Celsius most of the time!"

Yep, same old Bombshell. Can't go ten seconds without telling me off. That's what always got us about her. She was the only one Ranger was ever afraid of, and as a result we were all afraid of her as well, not to mention her Grandma. I don't know how many times I've heard the story of her blowing the balls off a roast chicken, but it's put me off chicken all together.

"We weren't sure what you wanted, so we thought we meet here and see where it goes," I said, unable to help the grin that had spread across my face.

"You could have just asked me over the phone!"

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, but no matter what you said you would have wanted something different by the time we got there today." I must admit he had a point.

At that moment Steph seemed to glare at someone on her left. This was weird, and totally unlike her, as far as I could remember. "Will you fuck off and leave me alone?" she whispered menacingly out of the corner of her mouth. Again, very unlike Steph.

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked her.

She turned her attention back to me and grinned tensely. "Of course it is; why wouldn't it be?"

"You were just talking out of the corner of you mouth and glaring at nobody."

"No I wasn't"

OH-KAAYY… something is seriously off about her.

"So, what do you feel like for lunch?" she asked us.

I looked at Bobby who returned my look with a perplexed expression. "Pizza?" he said.

"Yeah," I said, "Pizza sounds great."

"Pizza, I haven't had pizza in years. Does Pino's still do the free extra cheese on the meat-aterian?"

"Sure does. So are we on, or are we on?"

"You bet, but we're eating it there." Again she turned to her left and spoke out of the corner of her mouth. "Just fuck off okay? … No, I'm entitled to have fun… Look just give it a rest will you? … Fine, be like that!"

Steph's POV 

When I turned to face them again their brows were furrowed and a look of concern had planted itself on both faces. Cripes, they think I'm going crazy. Of course, I don't blame them; after all I was standing there talking to a person nobody else could see.

"Who are you talking to?" Lester asked. He was peering past me trying to see if there was anybody there, which there wasn't, but you can't blame him for checking, I was talking to myself; or at least it seems that way.

Bobby looked at his watch, more to have something to do than anything else. "We should get going if we wanna get there before the rush."

Crap, I killed all chances of appearing normal. Thanks Ranger, I owe you one.

**_Note: I am not responsible for any whiplash..._**


	5. Goodnight

Chapter Five Steph's POV 

We sat in a secluded corner of Pino's Pizzeria; against my earlier resolves I had given into pizza for lunch. Lester and Bobby sat across from me, trying their best to make conversation, but I was finding it hard to concentrate as I was once again being visited by a certain spirit.

"I thought your body was a temple," Ranger mused from the chair next to me. "Surely you wouldn't treat a temple like this."

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I snarled. "I don't need you crap at the moment!"

"Sorry Bombshell, we didn't mean anything by it. We just thought you were looking really good is all," Bobby said defensively.

"Yeah, really fit," Lester agreed.

"They're just playing with," Ranger whispered in my ear. "They just don't want to offend you."

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and growled, "When I need you input I'll ask for it."

Bobby and Lester exchanged a glance. "Um, are you okay?" Lester asked. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

I smiled sweetly at them. "No, I'm fine thank you."

"Who were you talking to?" Bobby asked.

"Talking to? I wasn't talking to anyone." If I just play it cool maybe they'll forget about it.

"Like that's ever worked before," Ranger snickered.

"Would you just get out of my head?!" I screamed. The entire restaurant went silent and every eye turned on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I picked up my bag and ran to the door as fast as my well toned legs would take me, knocking over an elderly gentleman as I went. When I reached the parking lot and realised I didn't have a car I collapse to my knees on the icy pavement.

Don't you think that was a bit overdramatic?" Ranger asked, hands on hips.

"PISS OFF!" I yelled. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Bombshell, what is up with you?" Bobby was standing a few feet away, obviously too afraid to come any closer. "We were just making polite conversation."

"You could have just told us you didn't like the topic."

By this time tears were staining my cheeks and I sniffed loudly. "I guess I'm just tired."

"That's right, Babe, make your excuses. Try to make yourself look less insane."

"I told you to piss off," I told him through gritted teeth. "Piss off."

My girl met me at the door when I arrived home. Must be those in built burg instincts shining through. Little Nathaniel was on her hip, bouncing up and down with the joy of seeing me.

"Mummy!" he cried as Lex threw open the door.

"You don't look too good," Elexus said by way of greeting, "Are you alright?"

Bless her. I never could keep anything from her. "I'm fine, just a little tired I suppose."

"There you go again, making excuses for yourself. She cares about you Babe. Is that so hard for you to accept?"

I must have scowled and glanced toward him because Elexus then said, "He's back isn't he?"

I simply nodded and took hold of my youngest son. "you can't hide from her. She sees more of you than most, she knows you inside and out."

I really did like Ranger better when he was alive, he was less talkative and opinionated back then.

"Mum… Mum? … Hello? Earth to Mum! Come in Mum, do you read me?" Elexus was clicking her fingers in front of me; an action she knew I hated. I looked at her, anger burning behind my questioning gaze. "I asked you how bad he is."

"More opinionated; won't let up about my making excuses for the way I'm acting. Very sceptical."

"Oh you're such a winger! WA WA WA!!!"

"Um, you look like the dead. Maybe you should go have a rest before dinner. I'll keep the boys quiet."

"Where's your father?"

"He went out. Visiting an old friend and then he's gonna pick up The Twins. They're at the pond."

"Why aren't you with them?" I would have thought she would be skating and teaching the boy how.

"The boys wanted to stay with Dad and I figured he didn't want them interrupting him while he was visiting old friends, so I went with the. The Twins have their phones and Grandma is with them."

Since her excuses were as airtight as they come I decided to give in to sleep. I really was tired, maybe that was the reason for the sudden relapse and return of the dreaded Ranger.

I hated to think of him in such terms especially since he was dead. Grandma always said it brought bad luck to disrespect the dead. That's not what scared me though, what scared me was that I already had bad luck.

"I'll wake you when Gran starts dishing up dinner. Sleep well."

That girl was too good to me. She cared so much. Always putting others in front of herself. That's probably why she got school captain. Lex's POV 

I was really starting to worry about mum, she hadn't had an episode this bad in years.

"Is mummy alright?" Nathaniel asked me as he sat at the table drawing a picture.

"She's fine honey. Just a little tired." I washed the last potato and dried my hands on the tea towel hanging from the handle of the cupboard. "What are you drawing?"

"Christmas," he said proudly holding it out for me to see.

"Wow!" I said, gazing at the gaily coloured page. "Are you gonna give it to Mummy?"

He nodded enthusiastically. He was such a cute kid. So cute and innocent. I dreaded the day he grew up, but all boys do, and when they do they become complete and utter pains.

"What are you doing in here?" Gran demanded, eyeing the washed potatoes suspiciously. "You're supposed to be relaxing! I told you, you aren't to cook tonight."

I wasn't cooking, Gran. I was just washing the potatoes!" It was true, she had banned me from kitchen duties tonight, but I couldn't help it. I cooked and cleaned when I was stressed.

"Sit down and don't you dare touch another implement or  
vegetable until dinner is ready."

"What about the meat?" I asked eagerly.

"No!" she practically shouted. "Nothing! Just sit there."

I sat down like I was told, but I was fidgety; even I noticed. And soon Gran was leaning against the bench ooking at me curiously. "What's got you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm worried, that's all." I stilled my hands as I said it. "Mum's gotten worse since we've been here."

"What do you mean worse? Lexy, dear, is she ill?"

"I shook my head again. "Not exactly. She's had these episodes on and off for years now, and we thought they were gone for good, but being back in Trenton has obviously provoked that part of her brain again."

"Episodes?" she asked, a look of shock covering her usual happy expression. "I always knew she wasn't mentally stable."

"Gran, that's not what I meant. Its stress mostly. After Uncle Ric died she thought it was all her fault. She was blaming herself for his death and so her mind was punishing her unjustly by projecting images of him. Needless to say it takes its toll on her life; She's constantly tired."

At that moment I heard a car in the driveway. Dad was home with the Twins. I would have to stop discussing Mum's condition now; I didn't want to worry the Twins.

"Daddy!" I heard Nathaniel yell as he skittered from the room.

"Hey Scout! What are you up to?"

"Probably pick his nose," said Jocelyn and they both giggled.

I entered the hall to find Nat in Dad's arms while The Twins removed their coats. They argued about something or other, which was the norm, but they did so loudly.

"Shh," I said, "Mum's upstairs taking a nap."

"Is she alright?" Dad asked, returning Nathaniel to the floor. What he really meant was, 'Is he back?'

"She's fine," I assured him, eyeing my brother pointedly.

"Okay," he looked distracted.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Gran called from the kitchen. "Maybe you should wake Stephanie." Steph's POV 

I awoke to the sound of my children arguing downstairs. I lay there listening to the cacophony for a moment until I was disturbed by an all too familiar voice.

"About time you woke up," it said. I grimaced; Ranger. "You better get downstairs." He was gone in a flash and I groaned. He's probably right, I told myself. Pushing back the covers I made my way out of the bedroom door. AS I moved down the hall I spotted Ranger at the bottom of the stairs. I took a few steps forward and suddenly the floor was gone. I was falling, hitting everything on the way down.

The dull throbbing ache in my head was replaced with a constant agony that took over my entire body. It was unbearable.

A scream ripped from my lips as I allowed the pain to engulf me. The world went dark.


	6. Revelations of a psychotic kind

**Chapter Six **

**Lex's POV**

_  
God grant me the serenity to accept those things I cannot change, the power to change those things I cannot tolerate and the wisdom to out smart the Plum family gene pool because the entire family is insane._

No really, I mean it! My Great Grandmother talks about aliens constantly. My Grandmother irons when she's stressed and tipples when she's super stressed. My Grandfather hides behind his paper all day mumbling about my eccentric Great Gran. My Aunt married a deadbeat lawyer that never got off the ground. My eldest cousin, Angela moved all the way to England for college (can't say I blame her). Her sister Mary-Alice is in a mental institution in Jersey City under the delusion that she's a horse (except at Christmas time when she's a reindeer). Lisa, the first offspring of Albert and Valerie is a nyphomaniac… she has kids and has no clue who fathered them (not really, but it's bound to happen sooner or later). Then there's George, or "Georgia" as he prefers to be called… And of course the infamous Stephanie plum, my mother, who has hallucinations that her old boyfriend is still alive and is telling her what to do.

As you can see, I have no hope in remaining sane for much longer; but at least life will never be boring.

So anyway, lunch at the Plum residence. This should be interesting. Let's run through the guest list; Great Gran, Grandad, Granma, Mum, Dad, Jocey, Eliz, Kegan, Nathaniel, Aunt Valerie, Uncle Albert, Lisa, "Geogia", and myself. That's fourteen to fit around a table that seats eight at a stretch. Shall we eat in shifts?

Squashed in between Nat and Kegan, who are sharing a chair and "Georgia", I gazed across the table at the deliriously happy look on my mother's face. She had insisted on having a glass of wine even though she was filled to the eyeballs with pain meds and now I was afraid she was long gone. Next to her, Uncle Albert didn't look that far behind, on his sixth glass in ten minutes. My father's expression was grim as he picked Mum's head off her plate for that third time so far; she kept conking out and slumping forward. Th Twins were talking energetically to Lisa about I-don't-wanna-know-what. Grandad had his head down and was shovelling food into his mouth. Great Gran was asking "Georgia" how "she" kept "her" nails so neat and Grandma kept sighing and rolling her eyes.

Yes, my life was perfectly normal… when I was out with friends and family members are nowhere in the vicinity.

"OW!" Nathaniel yelled. "Don't kick!"

"You're on my half of the chair!" Kegan yelled back

"Am not, you're on mine!"

"No, you're on mine!" Kegan screamed and before any of us could act, Nathaniel was on the floor. As everyone rushed to make sure Nathaniel was alright I hauled Kegan into the hall and sat him down on the stairs.

"Why did you push Nat off the chair?" I asked crouch down in front of him Kegan mumble something while looking at toes. "What was that?" I lifted his chin so he was looking my eyes and asked him again.

"He's annoying!" he said simply. "He follows me around and never leaves me alone!"

"He loves you."

"He's always asking me stupid questions, but he's too little and stupid to understand when I answer them."

"He wants to learn."

"He always wants to do what I'm doing!"

"Kegan, listen to me. If he follows you around and wants to join in with what you're doing its because he looks up to you and wants to be just like you." He snorted. "Don't be so condescending, as I recall you were just like that with Dad until Nathaniel started crawling. You used to be so thrilled to have a little brother."

"Was not," he said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were, you used to play with him every chance you got, what happened?"

"He got annoying," he grumbled.

"You still love him don't you?" he nodded silently, wondering where I was going with it. "Then why not show it? Let him join in your games sometimes. He'll grow out of it eventually, just like you did."

"Okay."

"Now, go and tell him you're sorry."

"Okay." He got up and hugged me briefly before re-entering the dining room.

I sighed and sat down on the recently vacated step.

"You're good with them, aren't you?" The sudden statement made me jump; I thought I was alone. I raised my eyes to find "Georgia" standing in front of me; "her" perfectly straight red hair tucked behind "her" ears, wearing a pink dress that came to just below "her" knees and I must admit, "she" made a good girl. "Sorry to sneak up on you; I just overheard you talking to your brother. You're a natural mother."

"Thanks… I think."

"She" smiled. "Mind if I join you?" I indicated that "she" should sit down. "So what's the deal with Aunty Steph?"

I told him the entire story, excluding the fact that Uncle Ric was still alive and that we were trying to nab the guy who sent him into hiding.

"Wait, you mean Ranger as in Ricardo Carlos-."

"Manoso, yes."

"I thought he was just an urban legend. Everyone knows what he looked like, but nobody ever saw him apparently."

"Nope, he's real. He used to bounce me on his knee while he was talking to my mother. Now it's my turn. Why do you dress like a girl?"

"Pulling out the big guns."

I laughed "No, pulling out the big guns would be whether you were gay or not."

"Fair enough. I wear dresses and act like a girl cause it's the only way I get any attention, sure I have to go to a therapist twice a week, but at least mum and dad notice me. It's hard to live up to the standards set by my sisters. Angie gets perfect grades; mine are just barely average. Mary-Alice thinks she's a horse."

"Except at Christmas time," I interjected and we both laughed.

"You've heard the stories huh? And of course Lisa is the village bicycle."

"Personally, I think you'd get more attention in this family if you were perfectly sane and sensible." At that moment, Mum ran across the hall wearing the gravy boat as a hat. "See what I mean?"

"How can I deny such a logical argument when the evidence is all around me?"

"So, are you gay?"

"No, I'm as straight as my hair is red. With the possible exception of my brain, which happens to be rather twisted."

"Is it natural?"

"Colour, yes; straightness, no, it's chemical. My hair is extremely curly."

"Then why not leave it curly? All the other girls would be so jealous."

He glared at my patronising comment. "Vibrant red heads with curly hair have been stereotyped by Little Orphan Annie."

"Sorry, I get it from my… actually I get it from both my parents… gosh there's not a snowballs chance in hell of me being normal."

"It'll be okay, I promise." He pulled me to him in a hug and I felt very uncomfortable. Primarily because my wrist was digging into my boob, but also because I was liking the hug way too much. He's your cousin! My brain was screaming, but my heart was telling me to enjoy the moment. Eventually I pushed roughly away and ran out the back door.

Ten minutes later I had given in to the tears that had threatened so much lately and was sitting on the back porch crying my little heart out. I was surprised George hadn't followed me when I first run out. But he didn't and it didn't matter now.

Why was my life so screwed up? I asked myself. Everyday I had to put on a brave face for my family and my friends, because I was their rock. If I were to, by some strange chance have a crisis in my own life, everyone's life would crashing down as well because "my life was perfect". I hated being the one to smile and point everyone toward the bright side. Nobody has a clue what my life is like, because they're too self absorbed to care about anyone but themselves; well other people have problems too guys!

"Whatever the problem is, it'll all work out." Came a voice from the back yard. "I'm sure it only seems as bad as it does because you've been suppressing your feelings for so long."

"Who's there?" I called, grinding the tears from my eyes with my fists. "Who are you?"

"I'm your guardian angel, or some crap or other," he replied gruffly.

"You don't sound like a guardian angel." And it was true. Guardian angels were supposed to be… angelic, for want of a better term. This guy sounded anything but. I had visions of a guy in a blue singlet with stains all over it and stubbies. But over course, this wasn't Australia and nor was it summer.

"I'm and individual, so sue me."

"Step into the light so I can see you. I don't trust people I can't see."

"Smart move. You have a lot of smarts."

"How can you know that? I don't even know you. Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm your guardian angel."

"Yeah, right am I'm the Queen of England."

"Sorry, your highness, I didn't know, forgive me for being so rude."

"Oh you're so funny I forgot to laugh. Show your fucking face."

"Why, You Highness, I had no idea that you used such foul language."

"Look, just show your damn face already."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

At that moment the back door burst open and Eliz came running out. "FOUND HER!" she screamed back toward the house. "She out here! Talking to herself."

"I was not talking to myself."

"You were I heard you. You were putting on a voice for the other party and everything. YOU'RE GOING CRAZY!!!"

I am the only sane person in this entire family! Why me?!

**Frank's POV**

"Lexy, give me sum," said my youngest grandson Nathaniel. It had been going on for hours. He would sit there with his pencil and paper doing the math problems she gave him. It was amazing what he was capable of at such a young age, some of it I struggled with in my senior years of high school.

It was just them and me in the house at the moment. The Twins and Kegan had gone with their Grandmother and Mother Mazur was at the hair salon. Joe had taken Steph to the hospital for a check up on her head; she fell down the stairs and split it open on a candlestick holder. Although I'm sure she could benefit from some time spent with a psychologist, or in a psych ward. She could join Mary-Alice.

My God, is this what my life had come to? Musing about my favourite daughter's mental status? What kind of father am I? For a start I have a favourite child, every psychologist will tell you that's the worst thing you can do, but not only that I am making cracks about said child's mental stability in relation to my grandchild who lives in a mental institution.

"What kind do you want this time?" Elexus asked Nathaniel a little distractedly.

"Integration," he replied with confidence.

Elexus scribbled something on the page for him and turned back to her laptop. She typed something in waited a moment and then frowned at the screen. She typed some more, waited a moment and this time a tear escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek. Her fingers tapped at the keys for a few more minutes each time waiting a short time before her eyes saddened a bit more until finally she was sitting there silently sobbing.

Nathaniel had stopped scribbling on his page and was watching her intently when Elexus suddenly slammed the computer shut. I put my paper down and stared at her unsure of what to do. Thankfully though, Nathaniel knew exactly what to do. He got up from the floor and hugged her legs. She let out a tiny barely audible cough of despair and picked him up to hug him back tightly.

Sitting in her arms he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lovingly as she continued to let the tears stream from her eyes onto his sweater. "He's not worth it, Lexy," Nathaniel told her.

She ground the tears out of her eyes with her fists and looked Nathaniel in the eyes. Smiling crookedly she replied, "You're right. He's not worth it." She hugged him to her chest again tightly. "How do you always know what to say?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I felt my mouth hanging open and snapped it shut quickly before she saw it, but I was unable to stop my eyes from widening. How could he have known why she was crying? She hadn't given any indication as to what she was doing on the computer and I doubted very much that Nathaniel had read what she was typing; but then, you never could know with this kid. Who were they referring to anyway?

All of a sudden the tears started flowing from her eyes again. This time, instead of burying her face in Nat's sweater she glanced at me and shouted, "WHY ARE MEN SO INSENSITIVE?"

My eyeballs felt as if they would fall out of my head. She was just like her mother.

Nathaniel quickly jumped off her lap and ran to the kitchen to get her a drink of water. The tension between us was so thick I could have cut it with a knife. She just sat there glaring at me as if I were the offender with tears running down her face in rivulets that reminded me of rain on the windows.

When Nathaniel returned with a glass of water, she smiled at him and patted his head appreciatively. The water was gone in an instant and not long after that so was she.

Elexus could move with lightning speed when she wanted to. She sped up to the bathroom where she proceeded to lock the door.

I glanced at the stairs then back to Nathaniel who had sat back down and was doing his math sum again. "What was that about?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer given his age.

"Zaniel brokeded up with her over MSN," he said with out taking his eyes off his paper.

"Who's Zaniel?"

"Her boyfriend. Mummy doesn't know about him. Daddy didn't either but he went through her emails and founded out."

**Joe's POV**

While Steph took a nap after her hospital visit I decided I needed to get in contact with Ranger. For that I need to borrow Lex's laptop, however, Lex was refusing to make contact with anyone at all. Of course there was only one person who could know why.

"What's wrong with Lexy?" I asked my informant.

He sighed. "I already tolded Grandad. Zaniel brokeded up with her."

It was just like her to keep things to herself. She was sitting up there in her room with her heart in pieces. I had better go do the father thing and console her.

"Elexus?" I called softly, tapping gently on the door to the room she was staying in. "It's Dad, can I come in?"

There was a loud sniff followed by a muffled, "Fine."

I entered to find her on her stomach on her bed; her face in her pillow. I guessed that she was crying from the way her shoulders were shaking. "Are you alright?" I asked sitting down on the side of her bed.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone."

"Nathaniel told me Zaniel broke up with you."

Her sobbing increased and for a few minutes all I could do was sit there rubbing her back as Steph usually does. God, I was so crap at this. Steph is usually the one to comfort the kids. No here I was trying my damnedest to recreate her actions and it just wasn't working.

"He's not worth it," I told her soothingly. It was all I could think of. And to my surprise she stopped sobbing and she sat up.

"You're right," she said wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. "I should have seen that ages ago. He was never there when I truly needed him." She sniffed hard and looked me in the eye for the first time since I had picked her up from Grandma Plum's house.

I had never really stop to appreciate how much Elexus looked like her mother, especially around the face. Her eyes, for example were almost identical to Stephanie's. And what was so heart wrenching was the fact that they were revealing everything that was in her heart right now. How I wished I could take away all the hurt she was feeling. Those big brown eyes filled with tears of pain and it was no physical pain that I could cure by a trip to the doctors. How would Stephanie deal with this? I asked myself.

Next thing I knew her arms were wrapped around me and she was crying on my shoulder. "I just don't understand what I did wrong Daddy!"

I was shocked; she hadn't called me Daddy in years. I had long since been revoked of the privilege of calling her Legless Lexy or my baby girl. And now sitting with her draped over me I realised that I had practically lost contact with the true Elexus.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Baby. Zaniel just can't recognise a good thing when he has it. And if he even thinks about annoying you tell him he has to answer to me."

She gave a sad little laugh against my chest and hugged me tighter. She had her fists curled into my sweater like she used to when she was all of about two. Holding her in my arms like this made me realise how much I've missed all these years.

"I've missed you," I whispered into her hair.

"I haven't gone anywhere, Daddy," she sniffed. "I've been here the entire time."

"I know, honey, I know. You just forget about Zaniel and try to have a good Christmas."


	7. Hide and Seek

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Steph's POV**

The bed dipped beside me but I was unable to open my eyes. It was as if they were glued shut. I wanted desperately to see who it was, but my body would not permit it. All I could do was wait for some kind of indication. So I did.

For what felt like the longest time they just sat there, not moving, hardly even breathing, not making a sound. "I love you," they finally said, and I wasn't at all surprised to hear my darling husband's voice full of worry as he said it. I worried about myself. I worried about my family and what would happen to them if something happened to me, or what would happen to me if something happened to them. "We're going to fix everything," he continued, a hint of a deeper emotion in his voice now, it sounded as if he were about to cry.

I tried to tell him I knew he was right, but all I could manage was a small groan. To which he replied by stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead. Then he was gone. I drifted once more into the blackness I had come to love and fear all at the same time. On one hand it gave me the much needed rest that the doctors said I had to get, but on the other hand, it provided the perfect opportunity to dwell on things that ought to have been left behind years ago.

What day is it? I thought just before the blackness consumed me entirely.

**Ricky's POV**

I read the email several times without comprehending a single word. It just seemed like a bunch of words strung together, then again, it was two o'clock in the morning and I had been up for sixty-two hours straight. I scrolled back to the top for another pass at it and suddenly understood what was trying to be said.

_  
Ricky,_

_  
I don't think my life is worth living any more. Everything has gone from bad to worse. Mum's been asleep for days now and Dad isn't taking it too well. Nathaniel knows something is wrong but doesn't want to let on coz it would worry us even more. Kegan is just being Kegan and The Twins are… incomparable in their ability to pretend that nothing matters except how their hair looks. My Grandparents and Great Grandma are all out of their minds and Grandma Morelli keeps saying she tried to warn Dad about Mum, but he never listened. Some times I just want to die!_

_  
On top of all my family issues Zaniel broke up with me, and for no apparent reason. The worst part is though, he did it over MSN. HOW INCONSIDERATE CAN YOU GET?_

_  
Anyway, we're really getting close to HH, I just hope we get him soon so we can finish this ordeal for all everyone. Mine will end much sooner however. I can't take it any more. There's just so much pressure on me, in school, in society, even in my family. I'm not gonna be the worlds bitch any longer. Everyone is just gonna have to go and find someone else to do their bidding. I don't care anymore!_

_  
C-ya  
Sexy Lexy_

"Shit," I breathed. "Crap. What the FUCK have I done!"

Instantly I was awake. Grabbing my cell phone I pushed back from the computer desk. The chair scraped horribly on the hard wood floor, but I didn't spare the moment to grimace. I was already dialling Morelli's cell as I got out of the elevator and ran across the parking lot.

"PICK THE FUCKING UP MORELLI!" I yelled as the phone continued to ring.

"Daddy's phone, how can I help you?" said a small voice on the other end. Fuck!

"Where's your Daddy?" I asked Nathaniel as I turned the engine over.

"He's in with Mummy at the moment. He said not to disturb him. She's very sick and needs rest, but if we annoy her too much she'll get sicker."

"Where's Elexus then?"

"She went out."

"Where did she go?"

"Do I look like the information desk?" he asked creating the illusion that he was much older than he really was.

"Listen this is very important, you have to go get your Daddy."

"But he's-."

"Yes I know he's with your Mummy and he said not to interrupt, but you need to interrupt. Tell him its Rick."

"You's the scary man."

"Yes, that's me. I need to talk to Daddy, Lexy might be in trouble."

There were muffled voices for a few moments and I heard the phone being handed over. "Ranger?"

"Morelli, this is an emergency, do you know where Elexus is?"

"She's in her room, why?"

I stopped at the lights and transferred the phone to my other ear. "She's not in her room. Where is she?" I urged.

"How do you know she's not in her room? Where are you?"

"I'm still in Toowoomba, but I can guarantee you she is not in her room."

"How?" he asked sceptically.

"Because Nathaniel said she went out."

"Ranger, Nathaniel is four. What's the big deal anyway?"

"She's stressed and likely to commit suicide. You need to find her as soon as possible."

"I was right all along. You're out of you're mind, Ranger. Elexus is not going to commit suicide. She's smarter than that."

"Have you read her latest email to me?"

**Nathaniel's POV**

Daddy's face went a pretty shade of white as he looked at the computer screen. He looked at me with a quizzical look and immediately closed his phone. He didn't even say goodbye.

He ran upstairs to tell Eliz and Jocey something about Kegan and when he came back he grabbed my coat from the hall closet and threw it at me. I picked it up and put it on as he put his own on then I pulled my boots on and followed him out to the car. He sat me in the front seat next to him. I was never allowed in the front seat, everyone said I was too little.

Daddy ran around the front of the car after strapping me in and got into the driver's seat. "Where's Elexus?" he asked me as we sped out of the driveway.

"I don't know." It was true. I didn't know. Elexus had just kissed me and left, she had purposely blocked herself off.

"Come on Nathaniel you have to know. You always know."

"She just left."

He was scaring me. His eyes were wide and he kept running his hand through his hair until it stood on end. He glanced at me as we passed the Cluck in a Bucket. "She just left?" he asked. "Nothing?"

I shook my head. "Is Lexy in trouble?" I asked

"Only if she does something stupid. We need to find her. I need you to find her Nathaniel. You know her better than anyone."

"But we're in the car, Daddy. It won't work. The car is metal."

He looked around as if just noticing that we were in the car. "We'll have to get out and walk around for a bit. Do you think your legs can handle it?"

"I forgot my scarf."

"It doesn't matter. We need to find Elexus."

He stopped the car and we got out. It was cold but it wasn't snowing. As soon as I was out of the car I reached out for Lexy. I wasn't sure if it would work, because I had never actually tried to find her before. Whenever I found her before it was because she wanted me to find her. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate more but all I got was Daddy. "It's okay Daddy. I whispered. Lexy's a big girl, she'll be okay."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He asked the question without asking it. I shook my head sadly. "I can't find her Daddy."

He pulled out his phone and dialled. "Please tell me you put a tracker in her necklace." He said without saying hello. He listened for a moment, then said, "Good. Track her." I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I walked to the middle of the square for better reception. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" he yelled. He shut the phone again and looked at me. "She was wearing her necklace wasn't she?"

I nodded and he started dialling again.


	8. The Earth Spins and I Continue Life

**Opps, I've been forgetting something very important: Many of the Characters featured in this non profitable story are the property of the most awesome author ever; Janet Evanovich, they are not mine, i am just borrowing them extensively for the use of my own imagination.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Generic POV**

Flicking her overly curly brown hair from her face, her gaze fell upon the desolate cottage. Even with the beautiful winter snow falling in sheets over the structure it did little to reassure her. This was the place, she told herself. This was where it all ended. Her entire life had been leading to this particular place, at this particular moment in time. Everything would come to a head. This was the only way to return life to those around her. It was all down to her next move.

Sighing deeply she stepped forward and pushed at the gate. It protested loudly but opened nonetheless. A few more steps forward took her right to the front porch of the house. From here she could see that the front rooms, although fully lit with a blazing fire roaring from the fireplace, were completely empty. But she couldn't just rely on this. She had to do things properly, like she had learned to do from a young age. Slowly and carefully she crept her way around the side of the house to peak in more windows. Empty here too. Finally around the back of the house she took another peak into the house. Here too, there was nothing but emptiness. The coast was clear, to the untrained eye of course.

Elexus knew for a fact that the house was occupied. She knew for a fact that the man inside was not friendly. She knew for a fact that if she were to enter the house alone she would not come out alive. She knew for a fact that she needed help. She knew for a fact that she couldn't call her father. What she didn't know was who she could call.

Scurrying back to the street where she was at least a little more comfortable she thought of all the times she had broken into someone's house in the past. Of course nobody knew this fact. It had all been for pleasure at first. Feeling the rush of adrenaline as she climbed out of the window just as a car pulled into the driveway on the other side of the house. After a while it became more of a means of collecting information. Snooping through rooms looking for the evidence she needed to confirm or deny the rumours that had been started at school. Always working through the rooms methodically putting things back exactly as they were found and never leaving any evidence that she had been in the house.

_  
This is too big a job for me_, she told herself as she walked briskly back down the street to the warmth of the bakery._ I need someone I can trust. Someone who won't blab to the authorities or my father… TANK!_

The idea hit her with such a tremendous amount of force that she felt as if she had been physically hit. Why had it not occurred to her to call Tank earlier? Quickly, she whipped ot her cell phone and turned it on. Five missed calls, probably from Dad, she would deal with them later. She dialled a prepared to wait as was always the case when she was in a hurry, but he surprised her by answering on the second ring.

"Speak," he barked down the phone, giving Elexus a jolt of apprehension.

"Uh, hi, Tank." Elexus said in a small timid voice that was barely audible over the phone line.

"Who's speaking?" he asked gruffly, sounding impatient.

"Um, it's Elexus," she said, a little louder this time.

"Oh! Elexus, sorry if I scared you."

"No, that's alright, um, I need your help. But you have to promise not to tell Dad about it or he'll go ballistic."

"What are you on about?" he asked suspiciously, being used to the antics of teenagers by now as he spent his nights off watching three of them for his sister.

"Well, um, you see. Mum isn't getting anywhere and Hans is still at large and I decided that the sooner we bring him in the better, and well, I figured that I wouldn't be able to do it alone, and if I told Dad he would absolutely refuse to let me be in on the action. So I called you and… Please help me!"

"Okay where are you?"

"The bakery on the corner of Rutherford and Yentil."

He gave a short snort of laughter and said something about Elexus's mother and hung up.

  
**_RangeMan Building: Tank's Office__ (Immediately after Elexus's Phone call)_**

He replaced the receiver in the cradle and sat back for only a moment to marvel at just how much like her mother she was. She had Stephanie's hair and need for sweets, however she seemed to have a better control of it; could that be the Morelli side of her? Enough speculation for now, he needed to get to that bakery.

As he reached the parking garage and his shiny black SUV his phone rang out the ominous tune of the Batman Theme tune; a little influence from the one and only Bombshell Bounty Hunter had helped him decide the what to set his boss's ring tone as. It got to him, however, that Ranger was still the boss even though he had been "dead" for the past ten years.

"Yeah Boss?" he said, answering the phone.

"Have my apartment cleaned and aired, I'll be there in a few hours."

Needless to say Tank was at least a little taken aback. He stared at his phone for half a second longer than he should have before replying. "Sure thing."

"You need to find Elexus. Don't let her do anything stupid."

"Boss, I was just on my way to help her. What wrong?"

"She's going to commit suicide," he said. "You need to make sure she knows that people will miss her. Make sure she doesn't try to take her life." The emotion was thick in Ranger's voice as he urged his best friend to save the girl.

"Boss, I just spoke to her, she's going after Hans, she doesn't want to commit suicide at all."

"We can only hope you're right Dale; only hope." He disconnected without bidding his friend goodbye as was his custom and Tank was left blinking.

"He's gone stark raving mad," he mumbled to himself as he pulled out of the garage heading toward north Trenton. He left ten years ago, leaving a whole mess of problems for him to clean up. And now he just expects to waltz back into his company and resume total responsibility of everything. Well fine, but Tank wasn't gonna be the one trailing behind him picking up the litter he left. "Times have changed, Ranger. Things are different."

A light breeze lifted her bangs as she walked up and down the sidewalk waiting for Tank to turn up. Every moment that passed not only made her colder, but caused another bead of dread to thread itself onto her string of thoughts. _What if Tank didn't turn up? What if Hans found me before Tank got here? What if he killed me? What if Hans gets away again? Will Mum ever be right again? Was Mum ever right to begin with? Why didn't I tell Dad what I was doing? What if Tank tells him and he comes and gets me before Tank gets here? What if we never haul Hans's ass behind bars? What if Hans comes after me as well? Will I have to go into hiding too? What would happen to the kids if I died? Why am I referring to my brothers and sisters as if they were my own children? Why is it I have pretty much had raise them while Mum drifts between the worlds of the past and the present and Dad goes to work each day in order for us to have food on the table. How come my skin is darker than the rest of my family's? Why am I worrying about trivial aspects of my life when its possible I am about to sign my own death warrant?_

She continued to pace the strip of concrete outside the doughnut shop receiving concerned and scared glances from passers by as she mumbled to herself. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she did not notice the man leaning against the store window. He watched her intently in his relaxed stance; taking in every aspect of her. Her curly black hair, her bright brown eyes, her cherry lips, her slim figure, her curious complexion. Certain features about her were oddly familiar.

Elexus stopped and stared straight ahead for a moment before shaking her head.

"Excuse me Miss," said the man, startling Elexus out of her daze. "Do I know you?"

Lexus gave him a inquisitive glance and once again shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not from around here." _Gee Elexus that was smart. You just failed neighbourhood safety 101. NEVER tell the creepy strange guy leaning against the window that you're not from around here!_

"Sorry, it's just that you look so familiar. Maybe I know your parents?"

"It's possible, they used to live around here when I was younger." _Mistake number two._

"Pardon me for asking, but your accent, is it English?"

Idiot, of course its not English! How could he confuse an Australian accent with an English accent. "No, its Australian. Do I know you?" she asked him, really looking at him for the first time and realising just who she was talking to.

"You're a fair way from home aren't you?" he asked, avoiding the question. "Why don't you come inside and I'll buy you doughnut and hot chocolate."

"You said the magic word! How could I refuse a doughnut!" _Three mistakes, going once going twice, going three times… _"My name's Elexus by the way, what's your's?" A_nd yes we have a fourth. Will she ever learn?_

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. A girl has to know she's pleasing someone. Flames are accepted... I'm not updating again until i have at least three reviews on this chapter.**


	9. Good Morning

**YAY!! So this is a celebratory chapter in honour of me finishing Lean Mean Thirteen. Wasn't it the greatest? So anyway... there's not really any celebrating but I like this chapter, I hope all y'all out there in cyber land do too. I'm upping the ante on the reviews. This time I will not update until i have five reviews, A girl needs to feel loved. So anyway, enjoy!!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Nathaniel's POV**

We spent most of the day wandering around the streets trying to find Elexus. She was nowhere, and I couldn't even find her in my mind. It was like she had disappeared. I missed her so much, especially when we got home and she wasn't there to hug me and tell me everything would be okay. I hope she comes out of hiding soon. I need her. She's the only one who can understand me some times. _Come back!!_

"Why don't you sit here and do some colouring while I go talk to mummy?" Daddy suggests as we enter the kitchen. Colouring? At a time like this? What does he take me for?

I need to find Lexy! I need to make sure she's all right. I need her.

Lexy always had the answers to my problems, especially when it came to Kegan. I don't know what I did; he just doesn't like me. He bosses me around and tells me to buzz off and whenever I ask a question he says it's none of my bee's wax. At night when I'm trying to read my book he always turns the light off telling me that its his light and that I'm not allowed to use it if he doesn't want me to. Elexus says I shouldn't say I hate him though, 'cause if I say I hate him God will hear and he doesn't like it when people don't like each other, at least that's what I think she means. She always confuses me when she starts to talk about that God fella. So I just nod and agree.

I wonder if God knows where Elexus is and whether she's all right… probably not, She doesn't talk about God very often, and I think God gets jealous; I know I would. I need to keep my mind clear in case she does try to contact me. Maybe I should colour in, that's a mindless duty and Grandma Morelli expects it of me.

I sit down at the kitchen table and pull out my colouring book and my colours just as Jocey entered followed closely by the evil twin. I could always tell which was which even when they were pretending to be the other twin and Eliz was definitely the evil one. Once she tried to stick my head down the toilet saying I needed to wash my hair, luckily Lexy heard my screaming and came in to see what was going on.

It was weird though, because even though Jocey was the good twin, she was always wearing dark colours; whereas Eliz was constantly dressed in bright pinks and greens and stuff like that. When I'm older and everyone takes me seriously I'm going to sit down with them and ask them why they behave in total contrast to their attire.

"No! I'm not going to cover for you so you can go and meet the hot guy tonight!" Jocey told Eliz opening the fridge to look inside.

"Shh!" Eliz stage whispered, "He's an human recorder, he'll repeat anything he hears to Dad if provoked enough."

"Then maybe I'll have to provoke him."

Eliz gasped and took an over dramatic step back. "You wouldn't dare!" She was still whispering, but she wasn't very good at doing anything realistically ever since she started acting classes, she was always over reacting.

"I wouldn't dare, you say? We'll just see about that. Nathaniel."

I ignored them; I had to concentrate on keeping my mind open. Any distraction could cause me to miss a message from Lexy. She had to contact me soon; she just had to! If she didn't I don't what I would do. Go crazy probably. She was the only one that understood me.

"Hey Nathaniel," Jocey repeated, trying to get my attention. "Nathaniel, do you want a cookie?"

"No I do not want a cookie you Neanderthal! And stop bothering me!!"

The Twins glanced at each other, shocked for a moment before a grin spread across both their faces. "Elexus has been teaching you new words hasn't she? You know one of these days you're gonna choke on one of those words," Eliz said.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. These girls never knew when to shut up. It was always yap, yap, yap unless there was some form of conflict in which case it was fight, fight, fight. It never ends.

"Oooo," Eliz whispered, "Somebody's a little moody; Must be time for his nap."

"Eliz just leave him alone, he's just worried about Elexus, aren't you Nat?" Jocey asked, crouching down next to me. Sometimes sweet can be overpowering and annoying, I wonder if she knows that. I nodded in response to her question. "Come on, give me a hug."

A hug wasn't going to solve anything!! She was so dim witted. And Eliz was even worse she just ignore me altogether from then on, she didn't even worry about me being in the room while she begged Jocelyn to cover for her when she went into town to meet this "really hot guy" she met while ice skating. Jocelyn eventually consented to covering for her, but insisted that it would be the last time. That will happen.

Finally they left the kitchen and me alone so that I could concentrate on finding Lexy, but I was still not having any luck.

**Steph's POV**

"Stephanie," said a voice from somewhere above me. "Stephanie, are you awake?" Of course I'm not awake you numbskull, I thought the closed eyes and steady breathing would have been a dead give away. And what was with calling me Stephanie? No one ever called me Stephanie; it takes too long. I don't even like to call my name Stephanie. "Stephanie, I need to talk to you."

Well I suppose I could manage being awake for a little while. I groaned and stretched my arm over my eyes.

"Does this mean you're awake?" asked the voice; it was oddly familiar, I just couldn't place it.

"Mmm hmm," I replied. It took so much effort to utter the two simple sounds that I was inclined to drift back into sleep, but this man said he needed to talk to me, so I guess I should listen.

"Elexus is missing."

At this revelation I sat bolt upright in bed, instantly awake. Casting my eye fervently around the room I noticed that not only was no one here with me, but this wasn't actually my room. Think, Stephanie, think, where are you? What's the last thing you remember? Um… Lunch with Lester and Bobby! Hang on… Lester and Bobby? OH wait, that was right, we were in America on holidays. Huh, I wonder how long I've been asleep.

"Elexus is missing," I repeated silently. Who was that man and why did he seem so familiar? I swung my legs off the bed and grabbed my dressing gown. As I shuffled down the hall it occurred to me that we were staying at Joe's parent's house. How had I allowed this? Oh right, Grandma Bella Dies, that's it.

As I entered the kitchen I was overwhelmed with the smell of chocolate cake. I hadn't ever wanted cake as much as I did right now, all I had to do was find it.

"Hi Mummy," said Nathaniel from the table where he sat mindlessly colouring in.

"Hey Nat." I hugged him and could smell cake on him. It smelled so goo I almost licked him. "Where's the cake?" I asked him.

He looked at me curiously for a moment before pointing to the counter. I took the cake and a fork to the table and started work. While I ate Nathaniel got up from the table and left the room, next thing I knew Joe was sitting opposite me.

"You're eating cake, Cupcake."

"Mmm," I replied around my latest mouthful.

"You haven't eaten cake in a while," he continued. I nodded. "Any particular reason?"

Again I nodded, this time finishing my mouthful before answering. "I had a craving. Where's Elexus? Do we know anything? When was the last time you saw her? Does Nathaniel know anything?" His eyes were wide as I fired my questions at him one after the other barely stopping to breathe. "Have you spoken to Nathaniel about it? Do The Twins know anything? Did you ask them? This has something to do with Thaddeus Fletcher doesn't it?" I paused to take another bite of cake and noted that Joe's eyes had widened even more. I swallowed. "You know, Thaddeus Fletcher, who installs systems for Chubb Security in Toowoomba, aka Ranger in hiding for some reason."

Joe wide eyed expression turned to an expression of realisation. "Hans!" he whispered. He kissed me on the forehead. "Where would I be without you?"

"In a bachelor apartment on Strand. What's Hans? If you're going out looking for Elexus I'm coming with you."

He was in the doorway. "You need rest," he said.

"Bullshit, I've been resting for days. I need to see some action."

His wide-eyed expression returned. "You really are just like your grandmother, you know that? Welcome back Cupcake."

Having finished the cake I placed the fork back on the platter and hurried upstairs to get changed. I pulled on jeans and a sweatshirt, laced up my old docs and bundled myself into my red quilted jacket. I shagged my handbag and shoved my stun gun into the waistband of my jeans. As I passed a mirror in the hall I caught sight of my hair, in particular the bald patch where my head had been shaved to make way for the stitches and ran back to grab a ball cap. Joe was smiling when I came down stairs.

"What are you smiling about?"

"It's good to have you back."

"I never went anywhere. Now come on, time's awasting."

* * *

"We're getting close," Joe said, leaning over the steering wheel to se the street name.

I looked out my window to see a doughnut factory with several black SUVs out front. I spotted a couple of black clad musclemen on the street and realised it was Rangeman. "Joe, pull over."

He looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Pull over, that's Rangeman. We could use some reinforcements."

He pulled into the nearest available space and I got out quickly, ran over to the nearest muscleman and asked him who his superior officer was. He pointed to a man who was interrogating the shopkeeper. By the time I was right behind the man in question Morelli had caught up with me.

"For a woman with a head injury in her recent history you sure move fast," he whispered in my ear. I flashed him a smile and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said. He turned around and I had to take a step back. It was Tank.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking from me to Joe and back. "You should be resting."

"That's what I keep being told."

Joe shook his head, smiling. "She knows pretty much everything, we're not gonna get her to rest until we have Elexus."

"We're canvassing the neighbourhood for any signs of her, she called saying she was here."

"Hans has her. He lives not far from here. I spoke to Nathaniel before I left, he said she's been calling him, but its feint and she sounds terrified."

Tank simply nodded then stepped past us and gathered his men. He gave them the equivalent of the game plan and we were in our way.

They refused to let me participate in the take down, insisting that I was out of practice. I suppose they had me there, but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. That was my baby in there.

They sat me on the curb between two SUVs handed me a gun and told me to stay put. I didn't like being told what to do; they should know that by now. I sat there for a few minutes watching the men position themselves around the house, securing every exist. My husband was positioned to the right of the front door, ready to break it down when he was given the signal. He was the only one at the front of the house.

My heart was racing a little faster with every passing moment and I was afraid I was going to pass out when suddenly the door was thrown open and several men rushed out. None were in Rangeman black and I couldn't see anyone down the sides of the house. The men from the house dispersed in all directions and suddenly there was a flurry of black before my eyes as what seemed like every single Rangeman flew past after them.

When everyone was cleared out I looked back to the porch. Joe was unconscious, having been hit fall force in the face by the door.

I hurried across the street and checked him over before putting him in the lateral position just like they taught us in first aid. Leaving him there I entered the house in search of my little girl. The gun in my hand was amazingly steady as I peered around each doorway in turn. I was increasingly under the impression that I was not alone. Coming to the end of the hall I held my breath, I was running out of options. There were only two doors left and if Elexus wasn't behind one of them I was going to collapse.

My knees were knocking together and I was afraid if anyone were in the house they would be able to hear the rapid pounding of my heart against my ribcage. The gun started to shake, so I two handed it before opening the second last door. A linen closet, completely empty, not a person in sight. Okay, I told myself, deep breaths, she has to be in the last room, it's the only logical explanation. Don't panic, you can do this, you have to do this; your daughter's life is at stake.

BANG! I had kicked the door open and stepped to the side out of the way. I stuck my head around the corner and found myself face to face with the scariest man ever. His hair was tousled and grey, his eyes were a wild blue and his mouth was open in a grin only capable of the truly insane.

"Looking for something?" he asked in what could hardly be described as a whisper.

"Yes actually I am," I said, surprised at how cool I sounded with this lunatic in my face. "And I believe you have her." I turned so I stood squarely in the doorway with the gun aimed directly at his chest.

His grin widened as he took in the sight of me, then glance back into the room where I imagined my daughter was. "I knew she looked familiar. We meet again Stephanie Plum."

"Its Stephanie Morelli now," I said waving my left hand in front of him. "Last I saw you, you were trailing me through Macey's, gotten over that foot fetish yet?"

"I did not have a foot fetish," he ground out reaching for the waistband of his trousers.

I cocked my gun. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." He paused, his actions frozen.

"You wouldn't shoot me, you're afraid of guns."

I let out a short bark of laughter. "You're mistaken, Stephanie Plum hated guns, Stephanie Morelli is quite comfortable with them. Now put your hands on your head and don't move or I'll shoot you." Slowly he did as he was told, but his grin never faded.

"You're alone," he whispered, "There's no one here to back you up. Ranger is dead and your precious husband is unconscious on the porch out front. What are you gonna do now?"

Ignore it Steph, he's trying to screw with you, put you off your game. "Shut up," I whispered through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong? Am I ruining your concentration? I bet it takes everything you've got to stay upright."

I could sense movement in the hall but didn't dare glance up in case he got the hint. If I just kept all my energy focused on him I would be alright. A familiar sensation coursed through my body and I couldn't help but shiver.

"Getting cold?" Hans teased. "Nervous perhaps?"

I inhaled slowly to keep myself focused but my concentration was blown when I caught a whiff of Bulgari shower gel. There was only one man I could think of who would bear that scent. Taking a step back into the hall my glance landed on him immediately. His hair was shorter, he had a decent beard growing on him and he was dressed in black slacks with a white dress shirt under his winter coat, but there was no mistake. This was Ranger in the flesh. His shoes didn't make even the slightest sound as he inched up the hall, nor did his clothes dare rustle.

I quickly turned my attention back to the room where Hans was still standing, smiling. "Afraid yet?" he taunted, taking a step forward. I squeezed of a shot. It hit him in the shoulder and he stumble backwards.

"I warned you," I told him signally Ranger without even glancing at him, afraid that if I took my glare off the maniac in front of me I would be dead. I couldn't do that, not to the kids, not to Joe; they needed me.

Ranger brushed past me as he entered the room and I saw Hans's expression go from taunting to utter shock and panic.

So I wasn't imagining things, Ranger really was here this time.

"On your knees soldier," he barked.


	10. Insight, but not alot

**Okay, so I caved. I had the idea all written and edited and I just couldn't wait to share it with you guys. I love this chapter in my opinion it's my most tantilising yet, but I can't really be the judge of my own work, so please read and review!!...OH and they're not mine, I just like to play with them. ENJOY!!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Elexus's POV **

I had been sitting in that chair for hours and was starting to think that Tank wasn't going to show. My ass was numb from the lack of movement and the ropes that had been used to bind me to the uncomfortable piece of wooden furniture were cutting into me. It was just me and Hans in the dark little room, but I knew there were men stationed at every window and door. There was no way for me to escape.

The house filled with the sounds of what seemed to be a stampede. My best guess was that the men were fleeing. That meant one of two things; a) Tank's men had arrived or b) a Mr Whippy truck was in the neighbourhood. I was hoping it was the former, because I wasn't sure I could stand this guy's gloating any longer. The house went quiet again and my mind resumed its panicked state.

They weren't here! Hans's men had just gone off for ice cream!! I was totally alone with this deranged lunatic. There was no on to save me! I did some deep breathing to calm myself while Hans continued to pace in front of me.

Suddenly the door flew open, letting in a welcome waft of fresh air and there was Mum, staring him down, gun held level with his chest. Her face was a picture of anger. They kept up the pretence of conversation the entire time they stood there. Mum had an air of confidence about her that I had never seen before. Hans made a comment about her being completely alone and fear flickered across her face for a fraction of a moment before she pushed it away making her expression resemble Dad's cop face; and let me tell you, it was ten times scarier on mum.

I was amazed at how comfortable mum looked, standing there in the doorway with the gun ready for firing. A few moments past and she took a couple of steps back so that she was just outside the door. She cast her eyes up the hall towards the front of the house and her breath caught ever so slightly. Someone was there.

Her eyes almost immediately returned to Hans and she shivered.

"Getting cold?" he taunted, "Nervous perhaps?"

I had to hand it to him, for a criminal mastermind he was pretty daft. He took a step toward her and she let off a round. He staggered back, obviously taken aback by the surprise.

Next thing I knew there was an extra body in the room. It was a big, strong male, but I couldn't see him through the haze that had come over me. My vision had blurred and my head was starting to feel as if it were floating.

Mum dropped the gun and ran to me. "Elexus, sweetie, are you all right?" she started working on my bonds. "Honey, stay awake. Its okay, its over now. Everything's fine." Her words seemed oddly distant. I shook my head in an effort to clear out the cobwebs that had suddenly started encroaching on my mind but it only increased my feeling of light-headedness.

I could hear someone in the room shouting and assumed it was the man shouting at Hans. I felt my mother's hands on either side of my face and tried to focus on the object looming in front of me. "Baby look at me. You need to breathe. Breathe for me, Baby. Come on. It's all over. Everything's gonna be okay."

There was a strong hand at the base of my neck, which pushed me down so that my head was between my knees. "Calm down Small Thing." I took in a few gulps of air and the fog started to clear. "Push against my hand," Uncle Ric ordered, his hand still firm at my neck. I did as I was told and he eased the pressure.

I looked up and Mum's face swam into view. She was smiling, but I could see the tears running down her face. I managed a small smile and she pulled me off the chair into the tightest most comforting hug I had ever had.

"We were so worried," she whispered as she rocked us back and forth. My eyes were completely dry but I was shaking all over.

In the distance I could hear sirens. A little late, I mused.

Mum stopped rocking and held me at arms length. She looked at me critically and then said, "If you ever do anything this stupid again it'll be you who gets the bullet hole." She looked up at Uncle Ric.

"Remember your first kidnapping experience?" he asked her. Mum shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't, it was like a weekly routine for you at one point in your life. But the first time you were ever kidnapped was when you were twenty-one. It was after midnight and you were snooping in other people's business, as is your speciality, when suddenly, you were grabbed by a big burly man who spoke to you only in Spanish. He hid you for three days in his garage before the police finally found you." He knelt behind me and rubbed my back as he continued. "It was a fairly young Cuban guy who had tipped them off as to you whereabouts, wasn't it?"

I watched as mum's eyes grew wide. I knew what she was thinking. It was probably the same thing I was thinking. Uncle Ric had been the one to effectively save her life all those years ago.

"But I thought you didn't meet until mum started Bounty Hunting." I looked from Uncle Ric to mum and back. "How could it have been you?"

"I've been present in your mother's life ever since her twenty-first birthday. It's been my soul duty to protect her."

"But why?" I asked. This wasn't making any kind of sense. "Why would you have been employed to keep her safe long before she became a bounty hunter?"

The sirens had gotten really loud now, it sounded like they were right outside; they probably were. There was a commotion on the porch and footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I think its important we get the two of you checked out," Uncle Ric promised/ He went to the door and motioned for the medic to come down this end. The first went straight for Hans; the second came over to Mum and I.

**Joe's POV **

When I woke up again I was lying on the couch in my parent's house staring at the ceiling. There was an almighty ruckus coming from the kitchen making my head feel as if it were going to implode, or explode, or hurt even more than it already did. Last time I woke up it was silent in the house, not a creature was stirring… or so to speak.

I lay there listening for a few beats trying to determine the nature of the commotion. I couldn't distinguish any intelligible speech, just garbled nonsense. It was good to have a house full of noise again though. It had been years since any of the kids had really run amok, especially Elexus, who seemed to perceive things beyond her years and Nathaniel who had his special little gift. Sometimes I wonder whether Elexus has the gift too. It scares me to think my kids had inherited some of my grandmother's traits.

I was just starting to drift off again when my mother came into the living room. "Oh you're awake are you?" I said nothing. Just blinked at her. She shook her head and turned toward the kitchen. "He's awake!"

_  
STAMPEDE!!!!!!!! …_I mean… beautiful kids and lovely wife came rushing into the room and before I knew it I had Kegan and Nathaniel sat on top of me. My wife said on the floor by my head and my daughters sat on the couch opposite me. Elexus looked a little out of herself, but that was to be expected, she'd just had a traumatic experience. She smiled at me as Nathaniel jabbered on about what he'd perceived and how it was true.

It took me a few minutes to realise there was an extra presence in the room. Ranger was standing in the doorway smiling down at the scene. I locked eyes with him for a moment and he nodded.

"Uncle Ric, come sit down, you're making the place look untidy," Elexus insisted upon realising where my gaze had landed. She still didn't look altogether well, but she made an effort in trying to deceive me. Ranger took up residency in one of the overstuffed armchairs and Elexus moved to sit on his lap. "Can you tell me now?" she asked him.

Tell her what? I wondered.

"Only if its okay with your mother and father," her replied.

I looked from the two of them to Stephanie, a question in my raised brow. Steph smiled and nodded. "You can go ahead and tell the story."

"What story?" I asked, unable to hold myself back any longer. "What's going on here?"

"Just listen, Hon. You need to hear this as much as the kids."

Ranger's brow rose ever so slightly. "You haven't told him?" She simply shook her head. "Maybe you should tell the story then."

Again she shook her head. "You now more of the details than I do. I just know who I am and what I'm destined to do."

"Very well then." Ranger cleared his throat and then began. "A long time ago…"

**Tee hee. I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	11. The Walrus and The Carpenter

_Well guys, here it is, it just kept flowing and before long it was done..._

**Chapter Eleven: The Walrus and the Carpenter**

_You may recognise the name of this chapter from "Alice in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll, well that's because I thought that the particular stanza that reads "The time has come, the Walrus said, To talk of many things, Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, And whether pigs have wings." Fit with the plot of this chapter. Surely you will agree after reading it. _

**Ranger's POV**

"A long time ago-," I began.

"How long's a long time?" Jocey interjected.

"Before any of us was born."

"How long is that?" Eliz asked.

My God, they were so much like their mother it was scary. I looked toward Mrs Morelli. "At least seventy years," she said.

"Are we satisfied now? Can I continue?"

The Twins shrugged. "Sure."

"A long time ago in the old country-."

"Which old country?" Elizabeth and Jocelyn asked in unison.

I sighed. "Italy."

They frowned at this. "Why are you referring to it as the old country when you are clearly of Cuban descent?" Jocelyn enquired.

"Will the two of you just stop interrupting?" Stephanie demanded.

It suddenly occurred to me why I preferred not to work with kids in any way shape or form; they were persistent as all hell and less patient at times. I took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "A long time ago in Italy, a little girl was born with an extraordinary gift."

"Like my gift?" Nathaniel asked.

I had to smile; the little tyke was just so darn cute! "Yes," I said, beginning to bounce Elexus on my knee just like old times. "Very much like your and Elexus's gifts." Everyone turned to stare at Elexus, who shrank back against my chest in an effort to make herself smaller. "Just because she doesn't talk about it doesn't mean she doesn't have it. How else do you think she always knows exactly what to say to cheer you all up? And how else would she be able to reach out to us, Nat, when she was in trouble?"

"Why didn't you tell us sweetheart?" Morelli asked, his voice full of concern. He thought she shared everything with him and Steph. Well she was well into her adolescent years; he was bound to lose contact with her eventually.

"I always saw how it annoyed you when Great Grandma Bella told you of her visions, and when I found that I too could see things I was afraid you might hate me too."

Stephanie leaned forward. "Honey, we would never hate you!"

"Well I was only four! What can you expect?"

"Four?" Morelli asked, "But Nathaniel was five when we first saw that he had the gift," He looked to Steph for confirmation. "It was earlier this year wasn't it?"

Elexus was shaking her head slowly. "He was Three and a half when I noticed. I've been helping him learn to control it."

Morelli's face was a picture of confusion. "How did you learn how to control it then?"

This is where Mrs Morelli finally stepped in. "She's a smart girl, Joseph, she figured most of it out from your grandmother's rants when she was still quite young."

"Wait a second," Stephanie said, "you knew?"

Mrs Morelli tapped her temple and winked. Morelli shook his head and mumbled something. "You too, Mother?" he asked.

She smiled. "No dear, I've had a good many conversations with your daughter in the past week. She needed to talk to someone, what with her boyfriend breaking up with her on top of everything else that has gone on lately."

Stephanie's eyes filled with tears. "Aww, sweetie, Zane broke up with you?"

Morelli turned back to his wife. "You knew about him?"

She sighed in exasperation. Of course I knew about Zane, it was obvious." I noticed a blush rise on the back of Elexus's neck.

He shook his head for a few moments before returning his gaze to me. "Please continue."

"Where was I?… A long time ago in Italy, a little girl was born with an extraordinary gift. A gift that allowed her to see things other people couldn't. At first her parents were afraid for the mental stability of their daughter, but as the years went by they were able to see the beauty of this gift and began to profit from it. She would be sat on the front step all day telling fortunes for a quarter."

"What does all this have to do with Mum?" Eliz asked.

"Just be quiet and listen will you?" Elexus countered. "This is your family history on both sides you're listening to."

"When this girl was twenty-one she was overcome by one vision that was so powerful it drained all the energy from her. She was deplete and had to lie down for the rest of the day."

"Hang on a minute. This sounds familiar. Are you sure this isn't a movie."

"Sure as eggs, Small Thing. Tell me what you know about it."

"Well the vision she had had something to do with Mum obviously, or there wouldn't be much point in the story." She closed her eyes trying to remember, or summon the vision, I couldn't tell which.

"Great Grandma Mazur!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

Elexus's eyes snapped open. "Damn," she muttered, "Sending not recalling." Once more she closed her eyes. "IT had something to do with Great Grandma Mazur's mother and some sort of prince. Eloping maybe? And there was a baby involved… Great Gran Mazur was the baby… The prince was an only child and he himself had no other children, but was disowned by his parents and denied the throne until such a time that he could produce a worthy heir." She looked at me. "Is that right?"

I nodded. "The throne was not known of after his parents died, but this little girl-."

"Great Grandma Bella," Elexus interjected.

"Bella's vision said that the people of Hungary would look for the descendent of the prince to lead them through a time of turmoil."

"Mum is that descendant."

"Why won't they look for Grandma Mazur if she was the direct descendent of the prince?" Kegan asked.

Dammit, these kids were too smart for their own good. What six year old do you know that uses the word descendent? Where did those genes come from? Joe's not the brightest bulb in the shop, and Stephanie's a little on the dull side herself… but then there is the case of her sister Valerie and her straight A's… maybe Steph just missed the smart genes.

"Because Grandma and Great Grandma are too old," Elexus told him. "They need someone up to the pressure."

They all looked at Steph, none of the children, with the exception of Elexus, being able to remember her before she was plagued with hallucinations. "Hey," she said defensively. "I wasn't always crazy."

At that both Morelli and I started laughing. She scowled at us, but was unable to keep a straight face for long. Mrs Morelli joined in before long and all the kids were staring blank faced.

"But why would you be hired to protect mum if they were just going to ask for help?" Elizabeth asked.

We all dried our tears and looked at Eliz for a moment.

"Because that wasn't the whole vision. According to what I've picked up in the last week or two there have been numerous occasions when Mum would have died if it weren't for Dad or Uncle Ric being there, and if she were to die then all of Hungary would go to hell in a hand basket."

"So who hired you?" Jocey asked.

"Bella," I replied simply. "It was only my third mission ever, but I had developed a reputation for accuracy."

"How did Grandma Bella know it was Steph?" Morelli asked.

"She recognised the features of the woman in her vision in Stephanie from an early stage and spend a lot of time looking out for her."

"That's right…" Steph said. "I always thought she was creepy because she turned up nearly everywhere I was!"

Morelli looked at his mother. "Did you know all this?" She nodded. "Is that why you always pushed me to make amends with Steph whenever we broke up?"

Again she nodded. "Especially when I knew Ranger was going out of town. I knew he wasn't always going to be there, so I thought I should make you realise just how much you loved her."

"What would have happened if I hadn't actually loved her?"

"Trust me son, you loved her."

"Hello!" Steph said, "I'm sitting right here!!"

"Sorry Cupcake." He leaned off the couch, almost tipping Kegan and Nathaniel from his stomach, and kissed her.

_**AWW WASN"T THAT CUTE???!!!! R&R!!!**_


	12. Teenage Angst

A dull chill was in the air from the moment she awoke. It didn't seem so significant at the time, given the time of year it was, but as the realisation came as to exactly what day it was the feeling sunk in. It was Christmas Eve and she hadn't bought any presents for any of the kids. How was she going to pull off a Happy Christmas at this rate? She rolled over and kissed Joseph awake. He responded immediately by dragging her on top of him. His hands were everywhere as his lips slowly moved down her neck. Her body reacted to the feel of his. It had been so long since she had felt anything like this that for a moment she was overwhelmed. Only for a moment though because the next thing she knew there was a knock on the door.

"Mum," came Elexus' voice from the hall. "Can I talk to you?"

She sat up in bed and Joseph gave a sigh of disappointment, it was always the way though. Stephanie moved to the door and opened it and there was her eldest daughter looking up at her; sad, confused eyes darkening her usually beautiful face.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. It's just all so confusing! I don't know what to think of anything. Who am I? What am I doing here? What is my purpose? Nothing makes sense!!"

In bowels of the bedroom Joseph could tell that his little girl was in a state. He'd never heard her so distressed. He threw on his dressing gown and followed the two down to the kitchen where they sat at the kitchen table.

"Is it because of last night?" Stephanie asked.

There was a moment of indecision on Elexus' face before she answered. "Mostly. But I've been feeling like this for a while in increasing waves of severity. Mum what's wrong with me?"

Joseph just leaned against the counter top watching the two women, seeing how they dealt with the problem at hand. He had decided after the Zaniel thing he'd decided he needed to be more involved in his children's lives. Not just encouraging them to fulfil their dreams and driving them here and there. He needed to be the type of father they felt comfortable confiding in. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

His girls were already well on their way to being young women and were likely to shut him out of their life, but he had to try to make a connection. For their sake and his own.

Stephanie wasn't always going to be there for them to talk to about their problems, he realised, and Elexus can't be expected to pick up the slack that is supposed to be his. She has her own life to live. It was time she got out there and lived it.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Lexy. You're perfect. What makes you think there's something wrong with you? And when did this first start?"

_  
Maybe I should be taking notes, _Joe thought.

"Well, I hear about all the stuff that is said behind my back and it's almost always negative. I mean, I thought they liked me. The voted me student captain, didn't they? But everyday I hear the stuff they say when they think nobody is listening and it makes me wonder if I am as normal as I think I am. Why is it so wrong to be an individual, Mum? Why do the majorities pick on people who can think for themselves?"

Stephanie's brow furrowed as she listened to her daughter ramble. This wasn't at all like the girl she had raised. How much of her baby's life had she missed out on by fixating herself on the past? What had possessed her to ignore the present in the first place? The situation was mind boggling.

"Baby, listen to me. You are who you are meant to be. You will be successful and they will end up working for you one day and then they will see how well it does you to be an individual."

Joseph, still standing on the sidelines of the conversation had a revelation. "Does this have anything to do with Zaniel breaking up with you?" he asked.

Stephanie gave him a look of exasperation, telling him he was an idiot for bringing up the subject. Having been through high school herself and been dumped numerous times Stephanie knew that this was exactly what Elexus' real problem was, but she knew better than to mention it, because as she knew would happen if the guys name was mentioned, Elexus had started crying.

Joseph decided that he had best stay on the sidelines where he belonged until he was properly schooled in the art of parenthood.

It took almost an hour to calm Elexus down and convince her that the world wasn't going to end because one insignificant guy had dumped her. By this time Nathaniel had come down and was sitting on Stephanie's lap gazing at Elexus with curiosity.

Elexus knew what he was doing, and she didn't mind. He was too young to understand anyway. Although it did upset him a bit to know that Elexus was upset, he didn't show it as much as a normal five year old would.


	13. A Decade long game of Hide and Seek ends

**Chapter Thirteen**

Later that day Elexus wandered into the living room of her grandparents house to find Nathaniel listening to his Hi 5 CD. His favourite song was blaring through the speakers of his little portable CD player. Her parents had recently returned from their shopping trip, being that they completely forgot about Christmas (which happened to be tomorrow) and were standing in the hall speaking quietly with Ranger.

As Elexus approached they stopped talking. "You've been crying," Ranger observed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Uncle Ric. When do you have to go home?"

Ranger gave Steph a curious look, who replied with a quick shrug of her shoulders. Joe decided that he couldn't keep his thoughts in his head any longer. "Lexy, is this because of everything that you've found out over the past two days?" he asked.

She nodded feebly. "Everything's just been blown way out of proportion. I don't know what to think anymore! Uncle Ric is alive, but his records say he's dead, how do you suddenly live a normal life after years of being dead Dad?"

"Just because I'm supposed to be dead doesn't mean I'm just going to up and leave you Small Thing."

Lexy turned searing eyes on him. "You did before," she told him. During the silence that followed this statement all that could be heard was Nathaniel's CD

_I will jump and hide from you.  
I will chase you round and round,  
Skip in time, play peek a boo,  
Ready or not, you're found._

"Lex, listen to me. The only reason I left all those years ago is because I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I love you so much, you have to understand that what I did, I did for you!" Another silence followed as Elexus processed what he was saying.

_  
I will chase you here and there.  
I will chase you everywhere,  
Inside, outside, up and down,  
Catch me if you can…_

"I kept tabs on where you were. I followed when I heard that you were going to Australia. I made sure you were safe. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for you and you mom. Am I making sense?"

Elexus nodded slowly, the tears escaping her eyes once more. "I was only five, Ricky, you have to remember that. And then POOF, there you were, in the living room. Can you see why I have these feelings? Can you see where all of this is based? I can't lose you twice, Uncle Ricky, I just can't. I've grown up enough to understand the reasons you did, but it doesn't make it any easier to accept. I mean, I was the one who was always reassuring mum. The harder it was for Mum, the harder it was for me. Yes, Dad was there, but there's only so much any of us can do. And it was all your fault."

"Lexy," Ranger tried to begin, but she cut him off.

"Wait, I'm not done." She took a deep breath. "Sooner or later Hans is going to get out of jail; its inevitable, he's as slippery as a see snake covered in lubricant. And I can only expect that when that happens you'll be gone again. Maybe even really dead this time. And I don't think I could handle that."

There was a long silence from all of them once again. All of them trying in vain to process what she was trying to say.

_  
Simon says, 'move on the spot'.  
Don't let simon see you stop.  
Simon says, move faster now.  
If he sees you stop, you're out!_

_  
Catch me, catch me  
Catch me if you can  
Catch me, catch me  
Catch me if you can_

"Listen to me Lexus. I will NEVER leave you like I did that day. Not even if Hans comes back from the dead and hunts me down for my brain." He picked up the teenager and started tickling her. "You got that? Not even if the devil himself comes to take me down to Georgia with him will I leave you. I'm as permanent as Great Grandma Mazur's insanity. You're never gonna get rid of me!" They hugged each other tight until Ranger too had tears in his eyes. "Look what you did to me Small Thing, you did the impossible. I haven't cried since the day I signed my death certificate."

She gave him a weird look. "You didn't sign your own death certificate, that would have been stupid."

"You're right, but I still cried. Now, what's say we play a rip roaring game of hide and seek just like old times."

_  
Hide your eyes and count to ten  
Ready or not - I'm gonna find you again.  
Hide your eyes and count to ten,  
Ready or not - I'm gonna find you again,  
And again and again and again._

**THE END**

**It took a while getting to it, but its finally done. Thank you for being patient. Now, I'm off back to my world of pretty pink giraffes and spotty zebras. If you haven't already please check out "Great Lies to Tell Small Kids" its my prodigy. Love you all, Svendances.**


End file.
